Grand Theft Auto 5: Stealing Hearts
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: Micheal lives happily with the woman he loves and his two kids, but what about Franklin and Trevor's happy ending? Everyone finds love after the ciaos the three went through. I would LOVE feed back, and would appreciate your review! Thank you! *HEY GUYS* I uploaded a picture of Storm, she is my character for GTA5 Online. That's what she looks like if you were curious!
1. Chapter 1

"No mommy...! Where are you… no!" Trevor curled up on the floor of his dirty trailer as his cries rang through the Sandy Shore Hills.

"What the fuck was that?" Storm whipped her neck toward the sound. Her shoulder length sandy brown hair fanned out around her. She revved her ATV and raced toward Trevor's trailer, kicking up dust behind her. She jumped off, her scratched dirty leather boots making a print in the desert dirt. Her tan leather jacket and red scarf hit the side of the trailer as she whipped out her gun. Her boot made contact with the trailer door kicking it open. She out stretched the gun in front of her pointing it at Trevor. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She disarmed as she scoped Trevor into her arms. She rested her hand on his head as she examined the scars on his face and arms it looks like they were there already.

"NO I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY!" Trevor sprawled out kicking as he got on his feet. He raged as he hit the wall and cursed. She watched him pace and hold his head in his hands as he screamed.

She cleared her throat and Trevor stopped, his back facing her. He lifted his head and turned it half way to look at her. Then he ran to her raising his hands and screamed "CAN I HELP YOU!?"

Her eyes moved back and forth her eye brows furred her lips pursed as she looked into his eyes. There were scars and scratches on his face. He had a manly jaw and thick eyebrows that rested on deep sunken eyes and a tough forehead. His teeth were bared and his breathing was heavy. Then she outstretched her hand and cupped his cheek in her palm that was covered with a course dark brown beard.

Trevor's eyes relaxed and his eyebrows shifted up and together. He looked into her eyes as well. They were so green with swirls of blue; he was lost for a second. He lifted his hand and placed it on hers "you mean you're not afraid of me?"

She shook her head and then answered her lips pressed together "No… should I be?"

Trevor tensed again at the emotion he was feeling. His grip on her hand tightened and then threw her hand down. Whipping around to face away from her, his head was lowered and his eyes were closed tight as he gridded his teeth.

"Listen I'm sorry if I angered you, I heard screaming and I came to help, that's all."

She started to walk out when Trevor grabbed her and spun her around. He looked her up and down. Her face was smooth with light laugh lines around her mouth. Her nose was small and round and her lips were full, but not huge. She seemed to be around thirty eight, but looked twenty-nine. She also looked tired and rough. Her dirty leather jacket and tight jeans gave the appearance she traveled a lot. "Hey what's your name?"

She looked at Trevor "Storm…"

Trevor's eye brow went up in disbelief "Storm, huh? What is your sisters name Rain? Thunder…?" He laughed at her with his jolly yet sinister laugh

"It's lightening actually." She smirked as she broke his grip on her wrist. She turned and walked out.

Trevor's face fell to confusion and then perked up to a grin. He chased her out the door. "That's funny…" he chuckled and then stopped as she kept walking. He searched for what to say "you know… I…ah" she kept walking and he stopped and watched her as she got on her ATV ignoring him. He stomped up to her and grabbed her helmet whipping it across the dirt road "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU AND YOUR IGNORING ME. I DON'T LIKE THAT!"

She stared at him as he breathed heavy at her "I'm sorry, that was rude of me" she never flinched or shied away she just stared at him with a light smile on her face.

Trevor's mouth hung open as he looked at her in shock of her apology "I… um… where are you staying? I've never seen you around here."

"I don't know… I just drifted into town." She looked at the ground "I don't really have a home; I'm not really great at getting along with people."

Trevor's eyebrows furrowed "Well you can stay with me, I can take the couch and you can-"He noticed her face become unsure. His fist tightened "WELL FUCK YOU THEN! I KNOW ITS NO LOS SANTOS MANSION, BUT ITS AT LEAST A PLACE TO SLEEP. IF IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU THEN…then… get. The. Fuck. OUT OF HERE!"

He doubled over in anger and gripped the sides of his head "Stupid, stupid, you're such an asshole Trevor!" he kicked the fence as he placed his head on his trailer.

Storm got off the bike and approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder "This is a lot nicer than the ditch I slept in last night. Thank you for your hospitality I would love too."

Trevor turned around and looked at her his eyes worried "You slept in a ditch?"

"Well when the wind blows its better than just-"Trevor interrupted her.

"A lady should _never _live like that."

Storms mouth hung as she was taken aback by his response. He was angry and his eyes seemed angry with her that she would do that to herself. Her face went back to a smile as she took Trevor's hand "You are very sweet, I've never gotten _that_ reaction before."

"Well…I…" he looked down as he was at a loss for words.

The sun was setting and it was becoming cold quickly, Storm looked at Trevor with a smile "Shall we…?" She extended her arm toward the door.

"We shall." Trevor smiled as he led her up the stairs.

Later that night the thunder roared the rain came down hard on the thin tin trailer. Storm tossed and turned. She was in a cold sweat when she started to scream. Her eyes were closed shut still but she thrashed her body around. "NOOO….NOOOOO!" She screamed bloody murder, and then Trevor ran in.

He jumped on the bed on top of her trying to hold her down. "Storm! Storm! It's okay, I'm here! It's okay!"

She woke up in tears her big green eyes went dark into a forest green color. She was breathing heavy as she looked at Trevor "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She started to get up to leave when Trevor stopped her

"Don't go, you're fine."

"No I'm not. I have these night terrors; I'm a bother to myself and everyone around me!" She talked trough hiccupping tears.

Trevor pulled her in to the bed setting her down. "Just stay here you are fine. Get some sleep."

She sat up on the bed and looked around the thunder struck again she cried out "Trevor please, stay with me… stay with me… I can't-"she sunk down on the bed and her head hung as she cried.

Trevor wasn't sure at first but then his face relaxed "Sure… sure I'll stay with you." He was slightly annoyed.

He climbed into bed with her and they rolled over to their separate sides. Storm was trembling still. Trevor heard her scared moaning. Then the thunder cracked, lighting up the trailer. Storm screamed and she flipped over and buried her head in Trevor's back. He felt her tears on his back. He sighed as he turned over. He held her in his arms as she shook in fear. He rubbed her arm; he felt her breast on his chest as she took deep breaths. He rested his head in her hair and sucked in. It smelled like lavender and it was soft. There was some dirt in it but he didn't mind. She was so warm, the heat made him strip of the covers. He looked down to check on her when he didn't feel the shaking anymore. She looked up at him, her eyes started to dry.

"Thank you…" she was still frowning.

"You're welcome." He looked away embarrassed.

"Trevor…" her voice was silent and breathy "You make me feel safe…"

Trevor's eyes became wide as he tried to access what she said. He shut his eyes and looked away "yeah…" he responded angry.

"Trevor…" you good barely hear her speak, she was so quiet. Trevor looked down at her, she was in tears again pleading then she kissed him. It was long and deep. She kneaded her mouth on his and she moved closer. The heat rose between them as she kissed him repeatedly. She stroked his scars and massaged him. The tenderness between the two was intense. He handled her softly as he caressed her arm as they kissed some more. Trevor never once thought about having her surrender to him, he just wanted to comfort her and caress her, just be near her. He has never felt this way about a woman. He usually takes what he gets and leaves, but she was different. They rolled together hugging and holding each other. He spooned with her and held her close nibbling on her ear. The thunder roared behind them but Storm didn't notice. She giggled because she felt his beard tickle her. She stretched her arm back and turned her head to his and kissed him lightly again. Trevor's heartbeat was irregular as he fell asleep beside her.

The next morning he felt a cold breeze he searched blindly for Storm's warmth but couldn't find her. He opened his eyes and she was gone. He got up his eyes wild and upset. He searched the small trailer for her. She was gone. "Not again. FUUUUCCCKKK!"


	2. Chapter 2: Moving on

"Franklin I'm getting married…tomorrow. You need to grow up, you haven't changed…" Tanisha yammered on about the same stuff to Franklin.

"Yeah, yeah, good luck with everything Tanisha."

"You too, Franklin, and I really mean that."

Franklin hung up the phone and sat on his bike contemplating his life. The heist was over. His new found partnership with the two white dudes was done. All he had left was a big mansion to sit in _alone_. Tanisha's words rang in his head. She was really gone and Franklin finally saw it. He spent months making a better name f or himself and lifestyle but nothing was good enough for his ex. It's over now and he saw it at last.

Franklin made his way up to his home that was on the top of Rockford Hills. Chop his Rottweiler came running to his feet when he unlocked the door "Hey there Chop" he pet his head "okay that a boy, go lay down." Franklin sprawled out on the couch and flipped on the TV. For the next three days he did nothing but watch TV, smoke, eat, and sit out on his back patio looking out at the Los Santos sunsets. He also went around his house and throw out all the pictures of Tanisha and him.

"Man what the fuck!?" Franklin got up from the couch and stretched out his arms. "What am I doing is this serious my life now?" He hung his head as he was leaning on his patio door with one hand. He ran his hand through his hair. "Seriously…" he sat back down on the couch as he rubbed his face with his palms. Suddenly the doorbell rang. He got up dragging his sweatpants wearing ass to the door. "Who the hell is this?"

When Franklin opened the door there stood an hour glass figure. Her skin was chocolate brown like Franklins, smooth and blemish free. Her hair was black with highlights of caramel brown. It was straight and curled at the tips. Her face was heart-shaped and her lips were full and red. Her eyes were round with a hazelnut colored middle. Franklin took a step back before greeting her "Hey, how you doin girl?"

The girl's mouth curled up at the tips, she fluttered her eyes before answering "Hi, I'm Sasha, I just moved in down the street and I was just trying to make new friends." She held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies and flashed another smile.

"Damn girl those look good" Sasha couldn't tell if he was look at the cookies or her boobs when he answered "I'm Franklin, come on in."

When Sasha entered the home she was in awe. It was an open floor plan, each room separated by a huge grey stone fireplace. The back well facing the yard was completely made of glass and over looked the skyline of Los Santos. "Wow, this place is gorgeous!"

Franklin noticed her coach bag, and Chanel boots and thought she was overreacting "girl, judging by them shoes and bag of yours you probably live in one of these yourself… unless your rich boyfriend got you those?"

Sasha looked down at her bag and shoes as if she forgot she was wearing them "Oh yeah… and no I don't have a boyfriend." She smiled at Franklin seductively.

Franklin grinned back as he took the plate of cookies from her, leading her into the kitchen. "Well that's hard to believe cause you fine especially look'n fine in that red mini skirt."

She laughed as she sat up on the bar stool in the center island of Franklin's kitchen. "Thank you, you're so sweet" she craned her neck as she was looking for something out the window.

Franklin's face crinkled as he turned to catch what she saw "You okay? You looking for something."

She snapped her attention back to him as she changed the subject "Naw I'm good… here try one!" She held up the cookie to Franklin's mouth and he took a bite. "Good right? It's my secret recipe" she got off the chair and walked up to him. She noticed how big and muscular he was. He also had a couple inches on her even in her heels. "You got a little somthin" she took her pointer finger wiping some chocolate off of his lower lip. She put her finger in her mouth, sucking off the chocolate "Yum, I love chocolate." Her lips shimmered as they formed around her finger, Franklin grinned as he stared at her in a trance.

Then she turned and started for the door, "Well I have to get going, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I hope I made a good first impression." She smirked at him.

"Oh… oh you did, don't worry!" Franklin escorted her to the door. Before she walked out completely he called to her "Hey you want to maybe go out sometime, I can show you around the neighborhood."

"Sure, here's my number! Txt or call me sometime!" She winked and Franklin watched her strut off. Her hips rhythmically moved back and forth and the tight skirt conformed to her backside.

Franklin turned his head to the side as he leaned on the door way "Damn…" he smiled and shut the door.

Sasha turned when she heard the door shut. She got in her car and started up the street. Pulling over to a dirt parking lot she pulled out her phone. "Hey…yeah I got 'em… well let's just say he isn't living in the projects no more."


	3. Chapter 3: Long time no see

"ARGH!" Trevor screamed as he smashed through his front door. He made his way next door to Ron's house. "Ron! Ron! I need you to find someone!"

"Trevor, Trevor, take it easy! Who is it?"

"Oh Ron, she is the most lovely creature I was ever fortunate to meet!" Trevor smiled toward the sky his eyes passionate and reminiscing of last night.

"What about Patricia? I mean Mrs. Madrazo?"

"What about Patricia? She is taken, I had to get over it sometime and now I did! That's why we NEED to find this woman!" He approached Ron with a fist "And you better because if you don't I'll have to punish you Ron and you know I don't like to do that!"

"O…o…okay Trevor what's the name" Ron replied shaking.

"Storm," he chuckled in joy "Oh and what a Storm she was! Burst right into my house with a gun, coming to _my _rescue."

"Wow Trevor you sound like you really like this woman!"

"I do Ron, I really do" Trevor day dreamed "She wasn't afraid of me, she told me I make her feel safe" he turned and looked Ron in the eye "No one has EVER told me that before, I felt like a hero and not a villain for once." Trevor looked off with a grin and then snapped back to Ron "DID YOU FIND HER?"

Ron jumped and turned back to his computer "I…I…I'm sorry Trevor! I'm searching right now!" a couple minutes went by as Trevor paced the floor "Oh… oh… oh no."

Trevor smacked Ron in the back of the head bringing his glasses and hat forward a little "stop with your annoying babbling, did you find her yet?"

"I…um… can't seem to find anyone by that name… Trevor… sir."

"WHAT…!?" Trevor's face became red as he picked up one of Ron's chairs and chucked it through the window "HOW MANY STORM'S CAN THERE BE OUT THERE!?"

Ron was trembling "I…I don't know but everything says there is no match."

"Hm… so she is hiding from something. Well the only other place she could have been heading is Lost Santos. Looks like I'm going on another Trip Ron!"

"But Trevor you just got back!"

"And your point is…?!" Trevor screamed at Ron.

Ron retreated quickly "Nothing… sir."

"Alright then" Trevor moved to the door "Bye Ron When I come back I'll finally be happy!"

Storm moved through the large Los Santos city, as she made her way to Rockford Hills. Her ATV got a lot of looks from the rich snobs next to her at red lights. She looked to the side and flipped off all of them. They would return with a disgusted smile and speed off in their turbo engines _I hate the city_ she thought.

Finally she made it to her destination. She took off her helmet and shook out her shoulder length hair. She ran a hand through her bangs as she starred at the big mansion. "So this is what you've done with yourself Michael." Her lip was curled; one thing Storm didn't care for was material possessions. "Well, here goes nothing." Her heels clicked with each step on the red brick driveway. She heard the TV blasting from one of the upstairs windows. She stopped and exhaled. _Breathe Storm, just breathe._ She got to the front steps and rang the doorbell. Her stomach turned as she saw a figure approach through the stain glass door. She thought about running but stood her ground.

Michael opened the door he was in his swim trucks and his gut was hanging out "God, you've gotten fat."

Michael's face was in shock, his jaw hung "Storm… is that you? Come here, sis!" He stretched out his arms and the two hugged. "I… I haven't seen you in so long" he held her shoulders as he peered around her "Is lightening here too?"

"No, I haven't seen her in a while either; we split paths back in the mid-west."

"Well come on in, you look tired, how long have you been traveling? You didn't get yourself in any trouble did you?"

The two entered the house toward the back yard. Storm looked around at the chandlers and columns that stood tall next to the stove in the kitchen. Everything was new and expensive. "I'm fine" she looked around as she answered "Sure is nicer then that trailer you started off in."

Michael's face dropped as he saw the disappointed expression on Storm's face "Listen, I know this isn't your style, but it's my home." She grunted as they made their way to the yard. "Amanda, look who it is! Storm is here."

Storm watched the pampered woman lower her tanning shield and remove her large floppy hat and sun glasses. She was busting out of a purple bikini, Storm bared her teeth. "Oh, Storm, it's been so long." Amanda kept her distance as she saw Storm growl.

"Yeah you still look like that dirty slut I might back home with Michael."

Amanda gasped as her face contorted into an angry confused expression "Alright Storm that's enough."

Storm glared at Amanda one last time before turning in a circle "Well where are my little nieces and nephews? I know how much they like presents so I got them something." Storm pulled out children's toys with a big grin on her face "They're gonna love them!"

Amanda and Michael looked confused. Michael spoke "Storm, it's been a long time since you saw them, they…ah… aren't really into that stuff anymore."

Just then Tracey and Jimmy came toward the backyard, fighting. "MOM, JIMMY IS BOTHERING ME" Storm cringed at the high pitched voice.

"She started it!" Jimmy shoved Tracey back.

Storm dropped the toys she was holding and he mouth hung. "Kids, you remember Auntie S."

Tracey squealed as she ran to hug Storm "O. M. G. Auntie Storm I haven't seen you in forever! You look so good! Is this your real nose?" She pulled at her nose and Storm smacked her hand away. "OOOWW!"

"Sorry sweetie…yes it's my real nose."

"Oh… "Tracey was taken back but jumped right back to her bubbly self "That's okay, it's like super cute so I had to ask!"

"Hey Auntie S, you look good!" Jimmy took her in a long hug. Storm started to get uncomfortable and try to peel him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Okay Jimmy… Jimmy let go" Michael tried peeling him off too

Tracey chimed in "Jimmy you are such a freak let go of her!"

"Alright kids, your Auntie is tired so let her take a shower and maybe take a quick nap and we will regroup for dinner, how does that sound? Storm you can take your nap in the guest room it's all set up already, it's up the stairs on your left, across from Tracey's room."

"My room is the one with the flowers on the door!" Tracey smiled a airheaded smile at Storm, as she walked up the stairs.

Storm made her way into the room. It was huge, bigger than some of the houses she stayed in. It had an on suite bathroom and walk in closet. Storm took off her boots and walked across the cold terracotta tile. She threw her jacket and scarf on the bed and stripped off her shirt and pants. She turned the water on hot as she soaked under the water. She washed her legs and arms. She thought about Trevor's lips on her ear and neck as she washed away last night's charade. She wished she was there with him instead of this big, impersonal house. She had to go, it was no use getting attached to people she knew she was going to leave behind when she packed up and moved on.

She let the water run on her skin making it red and hot. She exhaled as her body shivered thinking about Trevor's big strong arms protecting her from the storm. She shook her head _don't do that to yourself, you know how it would end. _

She turned off the water wrapped herself in a towel and flopped on the bed. It was feathery and soft, she sunk right in, but she knew she would never get any sleep on it tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: With Love comes Guilt

Franklin pulled the last button through the hole as he started to tuck in his shirt. He wore his maroon stripped dress shirt and dark brown Chinos. He checked himself out in the mirror, and brushing his beard with his hand. "Perfect…" Franklin was ready for his date tonight. He had it all planned out. He was going to take Sasha to a play at the theater Michael just bought, and then a picnic at night on the beach. Tanisha use to love that kind of stuff. _Stop with the Tanisha shit, man! _Franklin smacked his head. He ran some cold water and cupped it in his hands splashing it on his face. _You're starting fresh now, with someone better for you. _Just then the doorbell rang. Franklin dapped on some colon and hopped up the steps to the front door.

He opened the front door and found Sasha standing in high six inch heels, with a black lace dress that cinched at the waist and flared out. She had a statement necklace on that was red, which matched her heels. "Hi..." she smiled, lowering her eyelids.

"You look beautiful… I really mean that."

"Thank you, you look a lot better than when I first saw you in sweat pants. So what do you have planned tonight?"

"Oh you'll see," he smiled and took her hand leading her to his car.

When they got to the theater they were let in immediately avoiding the line that was two blocks down. Sasha was impressed as she passed the line of angry people. They got VIP balcony seats as Franklin led her to her chair. "Franklin, how did you pull all of this off?"

"I have my sources!" Franklin laughed as he sat back in his chair.

When the play was over they left for the beach. Sasha tried to figure out where the roads were taking her but gave up because she was too new to even venture a guess. When the car pulled over near the board walk in was empty. The sky was a beautiful midnight blue; it was such a clear night you could see the radiant stars glimmering in the sky. Franklin got out and opened the door for Sasha, then went to the front to pull out the picnic basket. "Hungry…?"

Sasha smiled "a picnic on the beach? You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Franklin."

She took off her heels and swung them in her hand as the other held Franklins. It was then Franklin noticed how small and delicate she was without her heels. Sasha's toes wiggled in the sand as they moved to the water. She watched Franklin with a grin as he set up the blanket and plates.

They started to eat and Franklin noticed she was shaking, he got up took his jacket and draped it on her shoulders. He sat back down "So tell me about yourself, what brought you here to Los Santos, where are you from?"

"Well…" she paused worried about answering "When I was young my family lived in the projects of Liberty City." She stopped searching for Franklin's expression; he was intent and listening "I came to Los Santos to become an actress, I've dreamed about it since I was a little girl. I haven't found much work, so I've been staying with one of my girls, trying to make it big."

Franklin's eyes lit up "You want to be an actress?" He sat up form leaning on his elbow as he shook his hands "I can hook you up! I'm friends with an executive movie producer I can have him cast you in a role!"

Sasha almost choked on the wine she was sipping; she was thrilled but also guilty. "Franklin don't joke about this stuff! Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, girl!"

"And you would do that for me? You barely know me!" she shied away, looking at the sand and rubbing her arm.

Franklin saw her expression and reached over lifting her chin to his gaze "I can tell you have been through a lot, and you deserve this."

That statement made Sasha feel worse as she changed the subject "Thank you Franklin I would love that," her eyes looked at the dishes she had ate and created a diversion "So what about you, huh? Did you make all this yourself?"

Franklin smiled "Yeah, I'm actually really in to cook'n, but I never told anyone 'cause I would get beat up for sure from where I grew up."

Sasha laughed covering her mouth "You know that's true!"

Franklin watched her laugh, grinning. "Another thing no one knows is that I'm not too bad at ballroom dancing either."

Sasha looked at him her mouth open with a smile "Get outta here, no you're not!"

Franklin took out his iFruit phone and started to play a slow song. He stood and reached down to pick her up "Come on, come on…" they were both laughing now.

"No… Franklin, no I will not!" She talked between smiles and chuckles "Look at your big feet there is no way you are good at ballroom dancing!" she laughed some more.

"Oh that's it…" Franklin bent down and picked her up twirling her in a circle. Sasha threw her head back laughing

"Okay, okay, Franklin put me down I'll dance with you!" She giggled some more as the twirling stopped and she could feel her feet in the sand again.

Franklin joked in the beginning "One, two, three, one, two, three-" Sasha chuckled again smacking his chest playfully.

As the music and dance went on Sasha realized how good he really was. They twirled in a circle and swayed under the stars. She rested her head on his chest and moved closer to him. Franklin looked down and smiled, he did the same, resting his head on hers.

Sasha looked to the ground her eyebrows furrowed her lips pressed. _Am I doing the right thing…? I_


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble with a T

Amanda paced the floor of the large kitchen "This is not good, Michael! Having her here is a bad idea!"

"Oh stop it Amanda that's my sister you're talking about."

"Yeah your run away, travels the country, hates her family, and lives under bridges being dirty, sister! God…" she threw her hands in the air searching for the word "She is as worse as… as… if Trevor Philips was living in this house."

Michael walked towards his bottle of whisky un screwing the cap "Easy Amanda say that name three times and it will appear" he chuckled at his own joke as he poured himself a stiff drink "but seriously, you're over reacting. We will put her up for a few days, feed her some real food, maybe buy her a house-"

Amanda jumped down his throat "Buy her a house? Michael, are you insane?"

"Listen I want to take care of her, I finally can now, being her big brother I should have never let her run away from home… I should've protected her-" Michael looked down at the marble counter remembering his childhood. He shut his eyes tight.

Amanda's face frowned as she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him "You were too busy trying to protect yourself" she rubbed his chest "You know Storm doesn't like these big mansions, why don't you go talk to her before you make these decisions."

Michael opened his eyes and moved away from the counter "yeah," He turned and put his hands on Amanda's hips "You're right" he kissed her forehead.

She smiled "I know… I always am." Michael released her as he walked towards the stairs. She called to him "Michael." He turned to her "I'm really glad the kids and I came back."

They shared a small moment together as they smiled at one another, then Michael responded "Me too."

He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the guest bedroom door. "Storm…? Can I come in?"

"Sure" he opened the door and saw her lying on the bed staring at the ceiling in sweat pants and an old baggy T-shirt; it was dirty and gross, with mysterious stains on it. It looked very familiar. Ignoring it for now he sat on the bed next to her.

"I checked the weather for tonight… its clear, no thunder storms, so you should be fine." She kept staring at the ceiling. "Are you hungry?" he got no answer "come on Storm, this as bad as trying to talk to Tracey."

She sat up and looked at him her hair was in wet stringy waves "Thank you for checking, no I'm not really hungry."

Michael looked at her "Storm, is everything okay? Are you tired of traveling? I was thinking that maybe I could buy you a nice house down the block, they have this really great-"

Storm interrupted him "No thank you, I refuse to live in this fluffy, dreamland of yours."

Michael got mad. He stood up and looked at her "Well what do you want than, Storm? I have been seeing you on and off since you were thirteen! You know how I felt watching you live with Lighting? She was only four years old when you took her with you. I watched both of my only siblings leave. I know I should've protected you better from mom's depression but I was young… and I had to deal with dad and his bottle anyway!"

Storm looked up at him from under her eyebrows "I don't care about that anymore."

"Yeah…? Then why are you here? And where is Lightening, dead in a ditch somewhere? Is that what you came to tell me?"

"No…"

"Then what... huh?"

"I just miss you. I'm sick of this life, but I don't want to stop. I don't know what I want!" a few tears rolled down her cheek, as Michael softened and put an arm around her. She fell into him.

He rubbed her back "it's okay… I understand." He felt the grim on the T-shirt, and made a disgusted face.

"I just need to be with my family for a couple of days, until I figure out what I want to do."

"No problem, you can stay here as long as you like." He hugged her, putting his head on her shoulder. He took a whiff of the shirt, and froze.

"Are you okay, Mikey?" He pushed her back his eyes wide. He saw Storm but heard Trevor's voice. "Seriously, why are you looking at me like that?"

He stepped back to the door "Yeah, I'm fine… you get some rest I'll see you at dinner." Michael raced out of the room and down the stairs to Amanda "Amanda, Amanda…!"

"Michael, what, what happen?"

Michael was gasping for breath "Tre….Tre…!"

Amanda touched his shoulder as he was doubled over out of breath "What?!"

Michael blurted it out "TREVOR PHILIPS."

Amanda stepped back "What about Trevor Philips?"

"I think my sister met him! The T-shirt she's wearing… IT'S HIS!"

Just then the door blew open and there in the mist of the gust of wind stood Trevor Philips. "Daddy's home…!" Trevor smiled his insane smile as he approached the husband and wife.

"Tre..Trevor what are you doing here?" Michael turned to his wife and whispered "Get up stairs and make sure Storm doesn't come down here." Amanda nodded worried, and ran upstairs.

Trevor watched her go "Where is she running off too?"

Michael tried to come down "oh who knows… woman stuff…"

"You seem a little worried Mikey… everything okay…?" Trevor walked closer to him his hands spread apart by his hips as he cocked his head in question.

"No… no everything's fine, just surprised you're here. What's up, what brings you to Rockford Hills?"

Trevor's one eyebrow raised in suspicion but let it slide "I need your help with something-"

"I told you Trevor our partnership is over, we did the Union Depository job…our dream is finalized."

"No, no, I know, I need your help finding someone. I already called Franklin."

Michael took a big gulp of his whiskey "Oh yeah who" he didn't make eye contact.

"See that's the problem I only know her first name… she goes by Storm." Michael put his glass down a little too hard, the initial shock made him flinch. Trevor pursed his lips as he gave a suspicious glance at Michael's uneasy hand, then back to his face "I'm guessing you don't know her…?"

"No, sounds like a strange name… how are Franklin and I gonna help?"

Trevor took a swig from the bottle of Whiskey and let out a breath "Oh I don't know, I thought maybe Lester could figure it out. And then the boys could go and hunt her down."

"Hunt…? Do you have some beef with this girl or something?"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, let's see… what's a different word for hunt. Track her down? Naw, that doesn't sound right either. Listen, I just want to find her because I really like this girl."

"You… like her?" Michael was more scared at this statement.

"Yeah she is confident, fearless, and caring all rolled into one pretty little package. And I think she likes me too, but I need to figure out why she left so quickly."

"You mean you spent the night with her?" Michaels face was drained of color.

"No, no don't be silly. She needed a place to stay and I let her crash at my place. She had these night terrors because of the thunder storm, and I comforted her that's all."

Michael sighed in relief "Well thank you."

Trevor whipped his head toward Michael suspiciously "Thank you… for what? Not sleeping with this girl? Why do you care? How would it affect you if I did?"

Michael looked for an easy out "No I was thankful for the girl that she didn't have to sleep with a dirty son-of-a-bitch like you…" he chuckled and went for another sip of whiskey.

It threw Trevor off and he went back to talking "Well, anyway I guess I can come back another time, looks like I spooked your wife."

"Yeah, yeah no problem…" Michael looked at his phone and saw a txt from Franklin.

_Hey, are we still good with meeting at your place for dinner tonight? I think you are really gonna like this girl. _

– _Franklin._

Trevor peered over to get a glance at the txt when Michael wasn't looking. He grabbed the phone from Michael's hands. "Oh having a little dinner party without me, huh? YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Michael got worried Storm would hear his voice from upstairs "Shhh, Trevor my family is upstairs; I don't want you scaring them. Listen, Franklin wants me to meet this girl, she wants to be an actress and I was going to scope her out for the next movie, its business."

Trevor looked at Michael then made a stupid face "'its business'" Trevor mocked as Michael sighed and looked away at the usual behavior. "I'm having a serious problem here, and you two are planning dinner dates? Well, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?"

Michael answered too quickly "YES" Trevor's expression drew curious again "I mean… yes because this is business and I don't want any fooling around. I want to eat dinner, meet the girl, and be done."

"You are awfully on edge today Michael, it's so unlike you." He circled Mike towering over him. Michael just stood straight ahead and rolled his eyes.

"Trevor just cut it out."

"No, not until I am invited to your dinner party." He started to flick Michael's ear, and annoy him further.

"Okay fine! You can stay for dinner. Come back around seven and try not to look like a slob."

"Alright" Trevor cheered "We can come up with a plan of action for finding this girl at dinner."

Michael watched him walk out the door cheerfully. He sighed and collapsed on the marble counter. _Ah fuck. _


	6. Chapter 6: What's for Dinner?

Amanda came down the stairs chasing Storm "Storm, don't go down there! STORM…!"

"Get away from me, Amanda." Storm pushed her away

"Amanda, it's fine," Michael came from the kitchen rubbing his forehead, he looked up at Storm who was dressed "Where are you going." He followed her into the kitchen.

Storm set her red scarf of the counter "I'm going out for a little bit, get familiar with the place." She grabbed some water.

Michael perked up "That's perfect, here" he pulled out his wallet "Go buy yourself some new clothes, you can take my car. Stay out as late as you want, you know I have some clients coming over why don't you take the kids with you."

She made a disgusted face "The kids…?"

"Yes, they missed you Tracey would love to hang out with you, show her some of your moves, take her to the shooting range-"

"MICHAEL!" Amanda scolded him from the stairs.

"Okay maybe skip the shooting range, but go have fun," He pushed her out of the kitchen and to the door "KIDS let's go you're going out with your aunt!"

Tracey came jumping down the stairs with Jimmy right behind her "O M G Alright this is going to be so fun!"

"Oh yeah tons…" Storm rolled her eyes as she sluggishly walked out the door.

Michael waved from the front porch grinning about his master plan "You kids have fun!" Michael shut the door behind him chuckling "You are a genius Michael!"

The street lights sweep across Sasha's face as Franklin drove down the street. She was looking out the window, her face unsure. She looked at Franklin. _He is such a sweet guy. _Sasha and Franklin had been hanging out or talking almost every day. This dinner date at Michaels would make it their tenth outing together. He was introducing her to everyone, and spoiling her. She didn't deserve this.

Franklin looked over at her and smiled. He patted her thigh "Michael is a nice guy; you have nothing to worry about."

She forced a smile and went back to looking out the window. When they pulled into the Driveway the gates opened automatically. Franklin got out and went around opening her door. She stepped out in a knee length black dress with an off the shoulder sleeves. She gripped Franklin's bicep as he escorted her to the door. She took a deep breath through her nose when Michael came to the door.

"Ah, Franklin" He smiled and out stretched his arms for a hug. "And this must be Sasha, come on it!"

The table was set for five with white china plates with gold trim. Two candles were lit in the middle. Amanda was standing by the table smiling. "Hello."

They all sat down and chatted "Who's the fifth plate for Mike?" Franklin asked.

Michael hesitated before answering "Um… Trevor is going to join us."

Franklin's face was confused but didn't ask any further questions. Then the doorbell rang. Michael went up to answer it, but Trevor had already let himself in. "Well hello everybody! Thank you for not starting dinner without me!" Trevor had on a red and green flannel shirt that was half tucked in. He also wore dress pants and dark colored work boots. He took a seat with everyone else as Amanda went to get dinner. As everyone was eating Trevor sat slumped in his chair looking bored. He chewed obnoxiously as he listened to the conversation about movies and Sasha. His eyes moved back and forth between everyone talking. He stabbed his plate aggressively and kept chewing. Finally he became impatient. He threw his fork down and sat up "Alright people let's talk about something of actual importance. Now, I have to find this girl and-"

Michael interrupted Trevor "Trev we have plenty of time for that, maybe you could go in the kitchen and grab us some more wine? It's on the counter."

Trevor rolled his eyes as he slammed his hands down on the table before leaving. "Of course I can anything for you, your highness."

"What was that Trevor?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all… you pompous asshole." Trevor made his way into the kitchen as he heard the table laugh at some dumb joke Michael made, he silently mimicked their laughter making ridiculous faces. He grumbled as he searched the kitchen. He looked down at some red piece of cloth on the table, thinking nothing of it he looked away. He did a double take and ran to the scarf diving into the counter as he scooped it in his hands. He caressed it with his thumbs and took a whiff. It was lavender, just like her hair. He looked up angry "Michael" he set down the scarf and grabbed the bottle of wine as he made his way into the dining room. "Here's your bottle of wine, do you mind if I use your bathroom…Mikey."

"Thank you, no problem it's up the stairs straight to the back."

"Thanks" Trevor answered through his teeth. He went up the stairs searching the rooms. He finally found the guest room and snuck inside. He couldn't find anything of Storm's but he did find something of his. His T-shirt was lying on the bed, when he spotted it. His face contorted into an angry crinkled mess. He gripped his shirt in his hand and punched a hole in the side of the guest bedroom wall. He stampeded down the stairs screaming.

Michael got up from the table "Amanda, go into the family room take Sasha, Franklin come with me."

Franklin got up and met Trevor in the front foyer with Michael. "Trevor, man, what's wrong?"

"Stay out of this Franklin; it's this ASSHOLE I have a problem with!" He approached Michael shoving his shirt in his face "Oh I know you love me Michael but has it come to this… stealing my shirts?" His eyes were wild.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! Why do you do this to me Michael, why do you continue to lie to me like this!? You made me BEG for your help to find this girl and you had her here in YOUR house, YOU BASTARD!"

"Wait, what…?" Franklin couldn't believe it. "Is that true Michael?"

"No… I mean… yes, but…" He looked at Franklin and Trevor and then sighed "Storm… Storm is my sister."

Trevor stepped back "I've known you for years and I had no clue you had a sister."

"I have two… actually."

"Why didn't you tell me about them… was I not good enough to know?"

Michael's vein popped from his forehead as he shut his eyes tight "I HAD ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT THAN YOU BOTHERING MY SISTERS!"

Trevor was hurt, his eye brows were furrowed and then they slated straight down. He was angry "you son of a bitch" he lunged at Michael grabbing his shirt collars. They tumbled to the floor fighting each other off.

"Dudes, break it up!" Franklin tried to peel the two apart, but struggled. Amanda ran in with Sasha "MICHAEL" she started to scream and cry hysterically.

"Day after day you show me my mistake of not killing you a long time ago." Trevor told Michael between gridded teeth.

"Fuck off Trevor" Michael struggled under his weight. Just when Trevor had him pinned for a punch Storm and the kids walked in.

"What is going on" Storm stood above the two old men fighting. Tracey was standing in fear and Jimmy was crouching behind her.

Trevor saw Storm and got up immediately. He brushed himself off "Storm…I…I" he was smiling ear to ear.

"Trevor what are you doing here?"

"Well your _brother_ Michael here was having a dinner party! And he almost forgot to invite his friend of 15+ years!"

Storm shook her head "That can't be right I… I never knew about you."

"Looks like that was the point" he pointed at Michael "Would you care to explain?"

"Well, we better get going thank you Michael. Trevor, nice seeing you. Come on Sasha!"

As Franklin and Sasha left, Amanda scooted by and took trembling Tracey and Jimmy upstairs, leaving Trevor, Storm, and Michael alone in the foyer.

"Well…?" Storm crossed her arms nodding her head to signal Michael to go on. Trevor moved next to Storm copying her posture and facial expressions as back up.

Before Michael got a chance to speak someone else walked into the opened front door "Well, what?" there in the door way stood a short skinny blonde girl with hair down to her butt. It was straight with zig zags of brown hair shaped like lightening. She looked to be in her late twenties. Her eyes had dark circles under them. "Did I miss something..?"

Storms eyes widen and she ran to her sister for a hug "Lightening!"

"Lightening… you mean you weren't joking about that?" Trevor looked confused

Michael rubbed his head with his hand _"_Oh great… one big family _fucking_ reunion."


	7. Chapter 7: A Rough Childhood

Trevor approached Storm and Lightening as Storm introduced him, she winked at Lightening and whispered something in her ear. They shared a smile and then Lightening introduced herself to Trevor. Michael watched them all getting along and he saw Strom gripping Trevor's large pinkie. His forehead crinkled as his face turned red. He approached Trevor swinging him around by his shoulder "I want you OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" He took Storm and Lightening by the hands pulling them behind him.

"You want me out Michael?" Trevor came closer looking down on him "Then you're gonna have to make me leave."

Michael was burning up as he was about to shove Trevor to the floor. Storm ran up to them pulling them apart. "Please, just stop" she turned to Trevor "Just go… I don't want to make Michael angry."

Trevor looked hurt "But there is going to be thunder storm tonight…" he reached for her but she shied away.

"I'll be fine…" she lied, but she needed him to leave.

Trevor starred at her for a few more moments until he finally turned and left, slamming the door behind him. She watched the door for a couple moments before turning back to her siblings. She saw Michael whip a vase to the floor as he cursed "MOTHER FUCKER!" His force echoed through his large house. He gripped his heart as his knee hit the ground.

Storm went to touch his shoulder "Michael calm down… I won't see Trevor anymore if you don't want me to. You always have a reason for what you do. And I don't want you to kill yourself over this."

Michael turned his head to Storm "How could you even like a scumbag like that?"

Storm stuck up for Trevor "Stop it, if you've known him for so long you know what you just said isn't true!"

"He is fucking psychotic Storm. He isn't all right up here!" he angrily tapped his skull.

"Maybe he just had a rough childhood!" She screamed at Michael. The room got silent as all the siblings thought about their poor family life.

Michael said nothing as he started for the stairs. "Lightening there are extra blankets in the closet you'll have to just sleep on the couch." He continued up the stairs as the two sisters sat starring at each other. They heard Michaels door shut, and then flinched when they heard Amanda's high pitched complaining "WHAT?!" their angry conversation was muffled after the initial scream.

"I thought you were trying to get off that shit."

Lightening looked away irritated "Yeah well shit happens. We aren't all as strong willed as you. I guess that's why I'm just the lightening, and you're the whole damn storm."

"You look like shit. You're going to stop even if it kills you."

"Whatever… sorry about your little boyfriend, looked like you really liked him."

"I did…" the two sisters turned away from each other as one went up the stairs and the other to the family room. "Goodnight."

"Hey, if you need to talk during the storm tonight you can come down here."

Storm smiled "Thanks."

The thunder cracked as it lit up the large bedroom. Storm was shaking as the covers were pulled up to her eyes. _Come on Storm, it's just a storm; it's nothing to be afraid of._ She shut her eyes tight as one louder crack shook the house "Oh come on!" Suddenly she heard a loud noise from her window. She sat up bringing her knees to her chest. Then she heard the sound of one of the clay flower pots that hung on the window sill fall. She hid her head under the covers.

"Ah, fuck hope Mickey wasn't attached to that flower pot."

"Trevor…?" Storm ran to the window. His large wet body made his way into the room almost slipping on terracotta tiled floor. "Trevor you have to go! Michael-"

Trevor interrupted her "I don't give a fuck about Michael. I lost you once; I'm not going to again for something as stupid as him."

Storm tried to protest again but didn't get a chance when another loud crack of thunder hit. She involuntarily snuggled into his chest for safety. She looked up at him and they both laughed "Well you're not getting into bed with these wet clothes.

"Well then I have no choice," Trevor started to strip off his shirt and pants and then his mucky wet work boots. "Better…?"

Storm stretched out her hand and traced her figure around his chest and down his torso to his belly button. He was so muscular and strong. Then Trevor took her hand and brought it to his mouth kissing the palm of her hand, then her wrist, and up her arm, stopping by the sleeve of her T-shirt. He looked up at her from the position he stopped at "I see you're wearing my T-shirt."

She blushed "Yeah I was hoping it would make me feel safer tonight, but it's nothing like having the real thing."

He grinned "Well you look better in it then me that's for sure." They made their way to the bed and got under the feathery expensive comforter. "Wow, a lot different than my bed back home."

At the same time they looked at each other and said "This is uncomfortable …" They laughed again as they snuggled in close to each other. They spent the night talking and laughing and trying to keep quite so Michael didn't hear. She felt the warmth of his bare skin as she caressed his chest. He played with her soft straight hair and kissed her forehead.

Later they were flipped over on their backs while Trevor held her, their fingers played with one another as she giggled. "So," Trevor started "Why are you afraid of thunder storms, not that I mind it."

He felt her tense in his arms in spite of the question "Well," she hesitated but finally let it out "My sister and I were both born on horrible stormy nights. My mother had two home births so she didn't get any of the pain killers. With each contraction she screamed but it was muted by the loud cracks of thunder and lighting. When I was old enough to walk, she started to throw me outside when there was a thunder storm. She had server depression and every storm reminded her of the pain. I always remember me begging her not to do it. I went kicking and screaming every time she tried to lock me out. Once my sister was born about ten years later, it was the exact same day and storm. My mother started to lock us out when Lightening was only 2 years old. It was my responsibility to protect her, I was only twelve. I didn't know better" Her eyes started to water as she struggled to continue "I placed her under a tree thinking it would keep her from getting wet. I pounded on the door crying for my mother when a huge lightning bolt descended from the sky splitting the tree my sister was under in two. The image of the fire will always be drilled into my head. I ran too her trying to get her away from the fire but she was badly burned. I carried her through the mud back to the house and screamed until my dad came to the door. We rushed her to the hospital but I will always blame myself for what happened. She has scars to this day all the way down her left leg." She curled up into a ball as he bottom lip quivered. Trevor tightened his hug.

"Why didn't Michael do anything?" Trevor's face was in a permanent frown.

"I never blamed Michael for not helping because he was too busy trying to save himself from out drunken abusive father. They're both scumbags, who never should have had kids, let alone three."

Trevor didn't know what to say as another crack of thunder shook the house. Suddenly the door opened. Michael was drowsily making his way into the room. Storm jumped up pushing Trevor off the bed. He wiggled his way under the bed holding in the squeals of the cold terracotta floor on his bare skin. "Storm… are you okay? The thunder woke me up. I was worried."

"Yeah I'm fine…" Michael made his way to the bed.

"Did you get any sleep? You look exhausted. And your eyes are red. Were you crying?"

She went to hug her brother and Michael hugged her right back. "Thank you, I love you Michael."

"You know I will always protect you, right?" She smiled at him as the storm died down. "Now get some sleep." He kissed her cheek and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Trevor came back up from the bed and climbed in. She giggled and threw the covers over him. "Oh, come here you're so cold from being on the floor!"

"You got a nice arm, you know that?" He smiled down on her as she moved into him.

She fell asleep in his arms as Trevor sat up pondering her stories and thinking about how hard Michael had it. When he saw she was fast asleep he got out of the bed slowly and put on his clothes. The sun was rising as he made his way out the window. He looked back and smiled at Storm's peaceful face, then down the side of the house he went.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ugly Truth

The phone rang next to Franklin's ear. His eyes opened slowly he had Sasha in his arms, they fell asleep watching a movie last night. He reached for the phone "Hello…?" Sasha woke up and turned on her side cuddling Franklin. She listened to his side of the conversation. "Get out… she does? What are you gonna do…? Alright, man if you need me I'm here for you dawg. Cool… bye."

"What was that about?" Sasha looked up a Franklin.

"Michael's second sister came to town last night too. And Michael had to kick Trevor out because Storm met him already and really likes him. Some crazy shit down there" He wrapped his arms around her "Good thing we ain't got that drama."

She hugged him back and answered uneasy "Yeah…" she frowned. Suddenly her phone went off. She got up and read the txt on her phone.

_Meet me now…we need to talk_

She looked back at Franklin who was making an interested face "Everything okay?"

"Uh… yeah my girlfriend just needs my help back at the house." She collected her things in a hurry. "I'll call you later, thanks for letting me crash here for the night."

Franklin got up surprised "Oh, okay no problem, just call me later girl." He went up to her and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They gave each other one last goodbye before she ran to her car and zoomed out of the driveway. She tried to fix her hair and makeup as she raced up the street. She pulled up to a house that was for sale. It was on the market for a while. Sasha walked up to the front porch and looked around before grabbing the key that was under the mat. She unlocked the door and went up the stairs. There stood the silhouette of a man who was looking out at the city skyline from the large glass window. "Nice of you to join us Miss. Jones," Two FIB men in suits came from the sides and stood next to the shadowy man in the middle. All the lights were off in the house with only the natural light peeking in. The room was bare and cold. "So what have you got for me?"

"Well, I already got you the pictures of his house and bank accounts. He does have the millions from the Union Depository heist he did with Michael and Trevor. Also Michael's two sisters are back in town, I don't know if that is of any importance to you."

The man's head turned to the side exposing his profile "Storm and Lightening…? Interesting…" The man thought for a moment "What about Trevor Philips can you kill him too?"

Sasha spoke quietly "I… I don't even know if I can kill Franklin."

The man turned around sharply and faced the young black girl. "Grown too attached…? I see… I knew you were too weak." Sasha's head was hung "Well than you won't get our deal. No assignation, no acting jobs, no fame or fortune."

Sasha shot her head up "But… I…!"

"Listen, we've trained you, wasted valuable time and resources, and we have told you too much. If you don't do this job we have no choice but to kill you."

"NO PLEASE!" Sasha fell to her knees "Okay… okay I'll do it but you can't expect me to kill Trevor too."

The dark figure got mad as he moved closer to her. The light adjusted and there from the shadows stood Dave Norton. "Well it needs to happen. I don't want any more of these rumors corrupting my authority" He screamed "I'm sick of people thinking I am in with those scumbags, thinking that _I _hired them to kill Steve Hanes so I could get his position. I want all evidence and accusations put to rest." He pondered for a moment trying to calm down "Oh I got it!" he laughed maniacally "Is Michael's sister Lightening still a druggie?"

"I… I think so" Sasha was holding back tears.

"Excellent, bring her too me, I have a proposition for her."

Storm woke up and turned to look for Trevor, he was gone. She laughed to herself _got me back, huh? _The house was silent upstairs but the noise downstairs made her feel sorry for Lightening. Lightening woke to the loud shrikes of Tracey and Amanda doing yoga on the back patio. Then the smell of bacon and Jimmy and Michael arguing made her wake completely. _Fuck_ she thought as she rolled off the couch. She went to itch her skin as she saw her hands shaking. She tried to hide her withdrawal but it was getting worse. She sluggishly made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey Lightening come on in we're just making breakfast!" Michael flipped the pancake high in the air and then caught it in the frying pan.

"I'm gonna pass. Is Storm still sleeping?"

"Yeah tell her to come down here and get some grub."

Lightening made her way up the stairs to Storms room. She was already up when she opened the door. "Hey… can we talk?"

"Sure what is it?" Storm noticed the scratches on her skin as she sat Indian style on the bed.

"I can't do it Storm. I need your help to go find a dealer."

Storm got angry "How dare you come in here to ask me that. You already know the answer to that."

Lightening moved in closer "You don't understand I want to kill someone, I NEED a fix!"

"No you don't and I refuse to help you this time. I have fed your addiction long enough."

Lightening became angry as her eyes shot daggers at her sister. She led in towards Storm "You fucking asshole." Then in one swift motion Lightening slapped Storm across the face. Storm became furious and pounced on Lightening hitting off the bed. Michael heard the thud from the kitchen and went to check the problem. Storm punched Lightening in the cheek, then Lightening hit back getting Storm across the jaw. Storm fell off of Lightening as she advanced pinning Storm. She went to hit her again, but Storm dodged having Lightening punch the floor. She screamed as she gripped her knuckle. Storm kicked Lightening of off her and had her fly into the bed post. Just when they were up for round two Michael walked in.

"What the fuck is going on?" He looked at storms bleeding mouth and Lightening's bruised cheek and eye bone. Then before he could examine their wounds Lightening got up spit blood at storm and ran out. Storm got up to chase her but fell weak to the floor. Michael caught her "whoa easy…"

"You have to stop her she's looking to get a fix." Michaels face was worried as he whipped his head to the door Lightening ran out of.

Lightening ran out the door and down the block a little. She stopped as she held her head. She was feeling needles through her body. Just then a black car pulled up beside her. Sasha stepped out. "Oh good I don't need to go in. Come on Lightening come with me."

Lightening look up her blonde hair tangles and he face pale "Who the fuck are you?"

"Let's just go, you looking to get a fix?"

Lightening's face perked up as she went into the car immediately. They drove back to the house that was for sale and Sasha led her in. Dave Norton was ready and waiting. "Well hello. I have a little job for you to do for me."


	9. Chapter 9: Running with the Devil

Storm ran out of Michaels her jaw dripping blood. Michael called for her but he lost her down the street. "Lightening, Lightening where are you!?" She wiped her blood off her mouth and examined her hand. _I can't believe this, it's getting worse. _Suddenly she looked up as a red dirty truck halted alongside of her. The door slammed loud as Trevor ran up to her.

"Storm what happen!? Who did this to you?" Trevor's face turned angry and red "I'll kill them! Which way did they go!?" Trevor looked around and spotted a guy walking by "It was him wasn't it!" With one punch and loud scream Trevor knocked the guy out. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HITTING A LADY!"

"Trevor no, please. It was Lightening… can we go somewhere to talk?" Trevor looked at Storm's upset eyes and escorted her to the car.

As Trevor stepped over the guy he knocked out he looked down "Oops sorry buddy." Trevor didn't have a house in the city only his business, so that's where he took her. "This is where you live?"

"Well… haha… when I'm in the city I do, I own the club so…"

"Oh…" Storm understood as they walked in. All the strippers greeted Trevor and Storm walked along next to him. When they got in his office they sat on the couch together. Trevor got a damp cloth and started to wipe the blood off her mouth. She winced.

"Ah, I'm sorry," He tried to be even gentler when handling the wound. "So how did this happen?"

"My freak'n sister, she came to me this morning asking to find a dealer for her, but I refused. Back when we traveled together we were both speed heads," Trevor perked up in curiosity "We did anything for a fix. Finally a couple months ago I realized that it wasn't worth it. I tried to get off of it with her but she couldn't bring herself to get over it. She was getting crazy and aggravating me so I left her. I don't know what to do. She is getting worse, set off more quickly." She squeezed her eyes shut again at the pain.

Trevor kept it a secret that he was a meth dealer. "Well it sure sounds like a problem. The stuff is hard to come off of I'm sure, but I wouldn't know."

Storm looked at Trevor "Oh stop it, Michael told me you're a dealer. That's why I was so scared and angry when she came to me," She took Trevor's face in her hands "You can get off of it. Michael told me you've been struggling to stop. I can help you." She stroked his cheek with her thumb.

Trevor looked into her eyes "You could make me stop cold turkey, if that's what you wish."

Storm was replaying what Michael had said to her earlier. Tears streamed from her face at how horribly wrong the statement was "Trevor you are such a good guy." She touched her lip as it hurt when the salty tears hit it.

Trevor's eyebrows furrowed at her tears "Oh no don't cry" he moved in closer to her "it will make your lip hurt." She opened her eyes and looked at him. They shared a deeper moment and Trevor moved in kissing her bottom lip by the wound gently. She closed her eyes as she let her mouth hang open a bit. He did it again and again softer then the last kiss. Storm felt the gentle moist skin from his lips and it tickled her wound. It felt so much better. She touched his face pulling him up on the couch with her. Storms hand landed on the back of his neck as she massaged it. He was so kind, so sweet, and so gentle. Why couldn't her brother see that?

"You're going to give me that much money to kill some sleaze bag meth dealer?" Lightening's face lit up.

"Yes as long as you're willing to do it" Dave noted her dirty and straggled appearance "which doesn't look like it will be a problem."

"No it won't" Lightening was dreaming about the all the money and speed she could have answering absent mindedly.

"Let's review… you get close to Trevor, ask to see his lab. Cause an explosion and let the bastard die in his own shitty, illegal business. Make it look like meth lab accident. Frankly I think we are hitting two birds with one stone with this one." Norton was pleased with his plan.

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Good, now get out of my sight."

Sasha and Lightening exited the house together and got in her car. "Now you have to be quiet about this, make sure no one knows. Otherwise the deal is off for you _and _me."

Lightening nodded and Sasha drove her back to Michael's house. She stopped a couple blocks down so Michael wouldn't see her. When she got out and made her way into the house she saw Michael on the steps waiting for her. He jumped up and went to her. "Where the hell have you been? And what is going on? Meth…seriously, Lightening?"

"Can we talk later; I want to go apologize to Storm."

"Fine she is upstairs… we are going to talk about this though."

She nodded and she pushed passed him and up to the guest room. Before she entered she heard Storm giggling. She listened a little longer and realized she was on the phone with Trevor. She barged in. Storm jumped and smashed the phone down. "Oh, Lightening it's just you. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay…? I punch you in the jaw and all you can say is 'are you okay'?"

"I understand what you're going through, so I'm not going to take it out on you."

She didn't look at her sister "So what that Trevor on the phone?" Storm hesitated "Don't worry I won't tell Michael."

"Yeah…"

"You really like him don't you?"

"I really do. He found me looking for you today. He took care of me. Lightening, he is so sweet. I need Michael to see that because…" she paused "I really think I see a future with him."

"Really…?" Lightening thought for a moment about her deal with the devil, but the itch in her arm made it disappear "Well, tell me some more about him. I want to know everything." A small evil smirk appeared across her face, as she thought again about the master plan.


	10. Chapter 10: You say hello, I say goodbye

Franklin opened the door to let Sasha out into the driveway "Franklin, you really didn't have to take me to meet your aunt and your friend Lamar." She was feeling queasy. Her stomach was in knots as she thought about what a horrible person she was.

"We've been together for a while now it's time to start showing you off." He smiled as he picked her up from the car seat. Lamar was standing out front. He threw his smoke on the ground, putting it out with his foot.

"Well look who we got hur. Mr. Gold card came back to his starting place." Lamar was over six foot and lanky. He came over slapping up Franklin as he checked out Sasha. "Damn gurl you fine as hell," he closed his hand in a fist and placed it over his mouth as he circled her "Nice to meet you, I'm Lamar." He stuck out his hand to shake.

"Oh my god! Is that her? It can't be she's too pretty for _you _Franklin!" Aunt Denise came power stepping out of the house and up to Sasha. "Boy where are your manors, introduce me!"

Franklin rolled his eyes as he walked closer to Sasha "Sasha, Aunt Denise, Aunt Denise, Sasha…"

"Well hello sweetie, nice to meet you. I saw the pictures of you and Franklin togetha on Life Invader but I figured they were photo shopped." Franklin rolled his eyes again and shook his head. Lamar held back a chuckle as he playfully hit Franklin in the arm. "Well come on in, I'll make you a drink and we can get to know each other." The boys went to follow, but Denise stopped them "oh no, gurl time, you ain't gurls, are you?" She looked the two up and down as she pouted her lips in sass. "That's what I thought."

The two women walked in side as Franklin and Lamar stayed outside and lit a smoke. "Well my dude I would say you done good, but I still can't believe it. How much you payin this girl? I mean she's finer than Tanisha. Oh wait, nigga I know, she is your long lost sister, no cousin, shit nigga she is a new stripper from Trevor's place, and he let you borrow her!"

Franklin gave Lamar a pissed off face "Ah shut up nigga you don't know shit. She moved in down the street with one of her friends. She came to my door cause she had heard a lot about me. I worked my charm and here we are."

"Charm, nigga, what charm? You probably did some dope ass shit and she felt sorry for your ass."

"Hey believe what you want nigga, but these lips don't lie."

"Well than I guess I gotta give you props. She's fine, your Aunt loves her, and I sure approve. And damn nigga you sure got your ex fired up. She's been trying to get the scope all over town. She is acting like a real thirsty nigga for more info about you. She says she is happy for you, but you know dat beetch ain't happy." Lamar and Franklin slapped it up as they laughed about getting back at Tanisha.

When they went to go inside Franklin heard Aunt Denise talking to Sasha "Gurl, we gotta stick togetha. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" Franklin stopped Lamar from coming in all the way as he listened from the other side of the wall "This boy is disrespectful, immature, and has no idea how to take care of a woman. His ex Tanisha was a damn good girl, but he lost her because he is a screw up. I just want you to know what he is before you commit."

Franklin was about to storm in but Sasha answered "I don't want to be disrespectful myself but you are so wrong. Franklin is the sweetest guy I've met. He told me about you and how you always put him down. And Tanisha was no gem she just doesn't know how to stick by her man. Franklin has done nothing but spoil me and treat me like a woman, so maybe you should actually try to get to know your nephew before you put him down." Lamar hit franklin in the arm repeatedly in excitement. Franklin made an annoyed face at him as he swatted his arm.

"Excuse me…?" Aunt Denise got up.

Sasha did the same "Oh, you heard me!"

Franklin and Lamar ran in as they heard the claws come out. The two were standing up staring at each other. Sasha held her ground. Franklin tried to jump between them but then Denise spoke "Gurl…" she smiled ear to ear "I like you! You stand by your man, and you weren't afraid of Aunt Denise, come here!" She went to hug Sasha and she returned it. Lamar and Franklin let out a sigh of relief. The next couple hours went great as they chatted in the living room. When the time came to say goodbye Aunt Denise and Sasha hugged again. As they went outside Tonya and Tanisha were standing out front.

Tonya had her arms crossed as she stood behind Tanisha for intimidation. Tanisha was holding her arm timidly "I heard you were coming back with her. I had to see it for myself."

"So this is the rachet ass hoe you've been hangin around with" Tonya went to shove Sasha, but Franklin stood in front of her protecting Sasha. Tanisha pulled Tonya back.

"Who are you calling a rachet ass hoe; do you own a mirror, honey? You crack hoe."

"What did you call me?" Tonya went forward again but was stopped by Lamar this time.

"Tonya stop, can I talk to you alone Franklin?"

The tension was palpable as Lamar chimed in "Yeah, okay, come one Tonya lets go for a walk."

Sasha sized up Tonya as she left and then looked at Tanisha as she spoke "I'll be in the car, Franklin."

Franklin and Tanisha went down the block a ways and started to talk. "She seems like a nice girl, Franklin. I'm happy for you." She walked and looked at her feet.

"No you're not. What is it Tanisha? You're married, what could possibly be bothering you?"

"Franklin... I don't like seeing you with someone else."

"Yeah? Well how do you think I felt, watching you with Mr. Doctor?"

"Franklin that's not the same-"

"Really… why not? Do you realize how many nights I sat up trying to find ways to change myself for you? I thought if I was richer, if I had nicer things. I got all that, but you still didn't care." Tanisha didn't say anything "and now you comin in here when I'm finally happy to tell me that this bothers you? You got no right gurl."

Tanisha looked up at Franklin through tear filled eyes "You're right Franklin. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking comin back here." She turned to walk away but Franklin caught her arm. He looked at her.

"Tanisha, I'm over you. I need this closer and so do you, cause I guess that rock on your finger wasn't closer enough. We are both happy with other people, but that doesn't change our history. Let's stay in touch, let's be friends. We can have dinner parties or go on double dates, or some shit like that."

Tanisha laughed as she wiped her eyes "Yeah, I would like that, Franklin."

He smiled back at her "Good, then we cool?"

She returned his smile "yeah… we cool." They hugged as they went their separate ways.

Franklin got into the car. "What was that all about?" Sasha was jealous even though she knew she shouldn't have been.

"Nothing, we just had to clear a few things up. You ready to go?" Sasha nodded as they drove back to Franklin's new home… in Rockford Hills.

Lightening and Storm lounged on the couch together watching T.V. they laughed as they tried to throw popcorn in each other's mouth. They were the only ones in the house because Amanda and Michael went out for dinner and the kids were out with friends or partying or something.

Lightening looked over at Storm "So you said that Trevor works at the Vanilla Unicorn right?" Storm nodded as she watched the screen. "Oh okay." a couple minutes later Storm yawned.

"I am so tired, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Why is Trevor up there?"

Storms eyes were wide "How did you know about that?"

"I'm your sister."

Storm took that as an answer "Anyway, no he isn't I told him not to come tonight because I didn't know when Michael and Amanda were coming home."

"Oh…" Lightening looked away.

"Well goodnight, sis. Love you." She leaned over and kissed Lightening's forehead "try to get some sleep yourself, you look beat."

As soon as she heard Storm upstairs she waited a half an hour before sneaking up stairs herself. She checked Storms room to make sure she wasn't lying, no Trevor. Then she snuck into Amanda and Michael's room, and grabbed Amanda's short red dress, and then her makeup bag. She cleaned herself up, grabbed a pair of heels and tip-toed back down the steps and out the door. She got in Michael's car and took a deep breath. She looked at herself in the mirror. Storm's words rang in her head _future with him_ she hesitated but shook away the thought. She turned the car on and zoomed down the street. When she got to the night club it was still alive. She parked on the side ally way as she snuck in through the back. When she got in the office Trevor was sitting at his desk his head down, sleeping. She jumped up on the desk, the red dress riding up her leg. The dress had an exposed back that revealed her shoulder-back tattoo of a lightning bolt hitting a tree that was on fire, the memory from her dramatic experience. The sound made Trevor's head pop up as he opened his eyes.

"Storm…?" He's eyes cleared "Oh Lightening…?"

She looked upset "here…" she threw a note down by Trevor's hands and looked away at her nails.

He was confused as he read the letter:

_Dear, Trevor_

_I want to tell you how much I care for you, but there is no time. I've decided that_

_I want to stop seeing you. I respect my brother too much to betray him like this. _

_I'm always moving, this was just a fling anyway._

_I'll never forget you._

_Love, Storm_

Trevor's eyes became wide as he dropped the letter. He looked off as his eyes searched for an answer in the open air. "I…I don't understand? I thought she felt the same way? The things she said." Suddenly he became angry as he flipped everything off of his desk. Lightening just watched from the edge of his desk. "She said I made her feel safe! She said I protected her! ARGHH!" He screamed again and punched a hole in his wall. "I have to see her, she doesn't mean this."

Lightening jumped off the desk and ran to him "NO!" She took his arm. "She is already gone, it's no use." She sat his shocked body on the couch. "Trevor she didn't deserve your love. Don't worry about her." She touched his lips as he starred off. She turned his face towards her. "Look at me… it will be okay, I'll love you." She swung her leg over him, straddling him. She flipped her long blonde hair to one side as she kissed his neck and cheek. "You can have one sister. And I'm younger I have more energy." She moved her body up and down his lap. Trevor finally looked at her by himself. She looked into his eyes and bent her head down to him kiss him.

When her lips touched his she pressed on his mouth, kissing him passionately. they both breathed heavy, as he laced his fingers in her hair. He was different with her then he was with Storm. He was aggressive and swung her around. He took his anger and turned it in to this angry heavy kissing he gave to Lightening. When they went for a breath Lightening smiled putting her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I'll make it painless, you won't feel a thing." Trevor didn't listen as he pressed his mouth on her evil smile.


	11. Chapter 11: The Lying Game

Trevor woke up the next morning with Lightening in his lap. He pushed her off as he got up. She turned over and kept sleeping. He rubbed his face upset. He searched the desk for Storm's note. He read it over and over trying to find a deeper message. He examined the paper, everything. He smelled it but he couldn't pick up on her sent. Crumbling it up and whipping it against the wall he moved back towards Lightening. She was sound asleep as he looked at her. She looked like Storm, but younger. She had her nose, but nothing could compare to Storm's blue-green eyes. Suddenly he touched his face. He felt a tear on his cheek. He cared for Storm too much and now she was gone. He sat back down on the couch sobbing.

Michael woke up and went into Jimmy and Tracey's rooms to check on them. They were still asleep. He moved into the guest room to check on Storm. She was, also asleep. She looked sad; Michael couldn't help but think it was because he had forbid her to see Trevor. He had thought about what she said. Trevor really wasn't that bad of a guy, but his short temper put up red flags when it came to having him around his family. Michael could handle him, but he didn't know about the rest of his loved ones. As Michael made his way to the kitchen his phone vibrated in his pocket, it was Lightening. He checked the living room for her and saw she wasn't there. He got worried. Where did she spend the night? He thought.

_Lightening: Hey, Trevor was trying to get in contact with Storm so I told him she blew town. _

_Michael: That was a good idea… thanks for being on my side with this._

_Lightening: No problem, just want to do what's best for Storm. _

_Michael: Where r u anyway? _

He didn't get a response, but didn't get a chance to call her because the doorbell rang. When Michael answered it out front stood Trevor "Hey there… can we talk?"

Trevor was calm and seemed sincere "Of course, when talk over a drink?" Trevor agreed and they jumped in Michael's car and down the street to the closet bar. When they got in they ordered "So what's up T?"

"So, Storm left already?"

"Yeah… yeah she did."

Trevor looked down at his beer, his shoulders hunched. "So she does that a lot, huh? Don't you worry about her?"

Michael took a sip of his beer "I've been worrying about her, both of my sisters, since the day they left home." Michael watched Trevor. His head was hung, and he seemed down. "Trevor I didn't mean what I said earlier. You're always welcome in my home." He paused "And… when I really think about it I didn't purposely not tell you about my sisters, I guess between the heists and robing's, it just slipped my mind." Trevor still didn't respond "Come one T what's up why did you really want to meet?"

"I loved Storm."

Michael's eyes grew wide as he almost choked on the sip of his beer "Come on Trev, we both know you aren't the type to settle down. Didn't we have this conversation when you kidnapped Mrs. Madrazo?"

"It's different-"

"That's what you say all the time."

"Listen to me" Trevor got off of his bar stool and stood inches from Michael. People in the bar stopped and starred. "I've never cared for anyone this way, not even Patricia. I cried for this girl. Trevor Philips doesn't cry." He got angry and smashed his beer on the ground.

Michael got nervous "Alright take it easy, come one let's go for a walk." He got up and escorted Trevor out the door leaving extra money for the damages. They walked down the street as Trevor cooled down.

"I… I just… she makes me want to be different. She makes me not want to do drugs, or kill. When I'm with her I feel… I feel like the good guy."

Michael frowned as he watched Trevor's expression. Maybe Storm was right. "Listen, T we've been through a lot together. I've seen your good side, and I've _definitely _seen your bad sides, but before Storm left she did make me realize I was wrong. If my sister really makes you that happy, then I guess you have my blessing. I'll try to get a hold of her, by her cell and tell her." Trevor smiled ear-to-ear "But… if you cheat on her, hurt her in anyway, don't provide her with a good life that she deserves," he moved in to Trevor "I'll _fucking kill you." _

Trevor smiled "That's the Mikey I know. Go ahead threaten me again I _love_ it!"

"Oh shut up…" Michael laughed as he flipped Trevor off. Trevor danced around him begging him for more threats, as they laughed back to the car.

When Michael got home after dropping Trevor back at the Vanilla Unicorn, he saw Lightening pull up with his other car. They met in the driveway as Michael told her the news. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Lightening was pissed, her plan was being screwed up.

"Calm down, I think Storm will be happier."

"Who gives a fuck!? You said it yourself he is a crazy drug dealer, who kills people and fucks anything he sees!"

"Well I can't go back on my word, so you'll have to get over it."

Lightening was about to explode when she hatched another idea "Fine, but you don't have to tell her. I can." Michael nodded as they both made their way into the house. Michael went out to the pool with Amanda as Lightening went upstairs. Storm was in her room. "Hey…" Storm noticed Lightening's upset face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you won't be. Trevor just came over to talk to Michael. He is going back to Sandy Shores. I guess there is some old girlfriend that wants him back so he gladly accepted."

Storms face grew wide eyed and sad "What…? He's gone?"

"Yeah why don't you think he has contacted you in a while? It's a real shame." She went to hug her sister who had streams of tears pouring down her face. Her plan was working.

Later that day she went back to Michael and told him that Storm didn't want to see Trevor ever again. Michael didn't argue he just contacted Trevor and told him her phone had been discounted and there was no way to get a hold of her. That same night Lightening went back to the Vanilla Unicorn, to "comfort" Trevor in his time of need.

She got a text from Sasha before she entered his office.

_I hope you're ready, gurl. The plans need to be finished by the end of the week._

Storm smiled as she replied to the text.

_Oh mine will be, I got the sticky bomb already in my bag. _


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal

It was the third night in a row that Lightening had woken up in Trevor's lap. Every time they were together they never went out. They would just make out or at least try to, when Trevor wasn't talking about Storm. Lightening grew very aggravated at it. Anything she tried to do to make him forget about Storm didn't work. She finally told him off.

"Trevor, no one gives a shit about Storm! I don't, believe me she can handle herself, frankly I never saw her settling down anyway. We have each other now." She looked at Trevor who was half listening. "She is no fun anymore, anyway. Ever since she went clean she has been a stick in the mud. We use to have fun, we use to travel and fuck shit up and now she is boring. Speaking of which…" she gave a sly smile as she sat back on his lap "Don't you have a meth lab?"

Trevor hesitated as he thought about how unhappy Storm would be if he told her. He thought about it and answered anyway. Why should he keep it a secret obviously Storm doesn't care about her sister enough to stick around. "Yeah, I do."

Storm perked up "You wanna go and teach me how that beautiful substance is made?" Trevor shrugged "Cool, I'll run home and change I'll meet you here later." She kissed his cold, lifeless body and left.

Storm and Michael were on the couch watching his new movie he had made. They were eating popcorn and talking about the process of the movie. They heard the door as Lightening tried to sneak up the steps. Storm shouted "Lightening? Hey, come here we are watching Mike's movie he made, it's amazing! Come join us!"

Michael chimed in "Yeah let's have a movie night like we use to when we were kids!"

Lightening stopped at the first step as she rolled her eyes and angrily made her way into the family room. "I'm a bit busy I think I'll pass. It's not even night time yet it's like 2o'clock."

"Come on Lightening, what are you up too? You've been out of the house every night and day. Come spend some time with your family." Michael called.

Lightening ignored them as she went up the stairs. Storm watched her leave and then turned to Michael "Hey can we finish this later, I'm gonna follow her and make sure she isn't up to something that's going to get her in trouble."

"Yeah that's a good idea." He leaned over and kissed Storm on the cheek "I'm proud of you sis, you've really turned your life around."

She smiled "hopefully Lightening can do the same."

Lightening came running down the steps in jeans sneakers and her black tank top. "Alright I'll see you guys later don't wait up."

When Lightening was gone Michael threw Storm the keys and she jumped in the car and followed her down the street. She stayed two cars behind her as the route started to look familiar. She saw her pull into the Vanilla Unicorn and into the back room. _What the hell would she be doing here? _She thought. Then seconds later out came Trevor holding Lightening's hand as she pulled him along. Storms face contorted into a hurt teary eyed mess. She hadn't seen him in a week or so. She looked at their hands locked together, and her heart ached. She started to feel hot and dizzy as she grew more and more upset. They got in Trevor's truck and drove off. She tried to pull herself together as she followed them. The ride was long; Sand Shores was about two hours from the city. She parked across the street and got out of her car ducking behind a trailer. She listened to Lightening talk. "Come on let's get inside I need a fix." Again a sharp pain hit Storms heart as she went back behind the trailer sinking to the floor. More tears poured out as she tried to wipe them away. Her stomach felt queasy as she thought about Trevor betraying her.

When Lightening got inside she looked around. The place was a filthy liquor store, but upstairs was where the magic happen. _It's too bad I'll have to blow this place up. _As they worked their way upstairs she held on to Trevor's hand. They walked into a smaller room that had all the beakers and table set up. "Before you show me the ropes…" She sat him down on one of the plastic chairs and they started to kiss "Oh I got it why don't you get a bottle of something hard from down stairs!" Trevor emotionless agreed. As he got up Lightening waited until he was all the way down stairs. She flipped open her bag and took out the sticky bomb. She planted it under the meth table. When Trevor made his way back upstairs he saw Lightening standing with her back pack on by the window, she had a devilish smirk on.

"What are you doing?" Trevor was suspicious.

"Oh Trevy I guess I can tell you now. I hated kissing your disgusting mouth, and Storm never left town I just had to get you two apart so I could get close to you, and you would take me back to your lab. It was all a part of my plan."

Trevor was confused "What are you talking about? Storm never left?"

"Nope…and actually she loves you, and told me she saw a future with you, not anymore" she laughed as she pulled a small bag from her pocket "thanks for the fix, free of charge too" she laughed "actually… I guess you could say it cost you your life." Then out of her other hand she pulled the detonator. Trevor dropped the bottle of whiskey on the floor as his eyes grew wide. "This is a little present from your friend Dave Norton. I getting big bucks to kill a scumbag like you, and all the meth I could ever want. I would say it's a big loss, but _no one gives a shit about you._

Trevor was hurt as his eyes saw the bomb under the table. She was right no one was going to give a shit about him, well besides Ron, but… "You fucking bitch."

Lightening smiled "poor choice of your last words." Then she jumped from the window. As she was in midair she clicked the button. Trevor screamed as he ran to try and escape. The explosion was big as the impact pushed Lightening far from the building and hit the ground.

Storm heard the explosion and ducked behind the trailer as the shrapnel from the building flew at her. When it was done she got up and stood staring at the burning building. Her eyes filled with tears as her mouth hung. Then she noticed Lightening in the open parking lot brushing herself off. She ran to her. "Lightening, oh my goodness! Are you okay?" she went to hug her.

"Yeah I'm fine what are you doing here?" she brushed off her pants as she was talking.

"I went to follow you I was worried" she stopped and looked around "where is Trevor?" he started to breath heavy "He wasn't in there was he? I told you this shit was dangerous, these explosions happen all the time."

"Yeah I don't know what happened." Lightening was trying to pull something to her with her foot as Storm was searching for Trevor.

Storm looked down at what she was kicking. Her face was in shock as she bent to pick it up. She examined it even though she immediately knew what it was. Storm didn't know what to say "What the fuck is this?" her eyes were wide.

"Hm… I don't know, come on let's get out of here before the cops come."

Her eyes were flooded with tears "You fucking bitch. You did this on purpose." She whipped the detonator to the floor. "You no good, meth head, cock sucking bitch."

"What are you talking about?"

Storms face was red as the vein in her head popped. She tackled Lightening to the ground as she raged. She punched her in the face over and over. Her knuckles started to bleed as she repeatedly punched Lightening. She hit her in the face, the arm, the stomach. Then she got up picking the skinny, drugged out body of Lightening of the floor and threw her to the ground. Lightening screamed in pain as the blood ran down her face and nose. Bruises already started to form on her arms. Storm stepped back. Her nose crinkled and her eyes watered. Her mouth was in a tight frown as she looked at what she had done. She put her hands to her mouth as she continued to step back. She whispered "I'm sorry Lightening, but you deserved it. You need help. You killed Trevor." Then the reality hit her. Her knees buckled underneath her and she hit the dirt ground. She sobbed uncontrollable. Her body ached and shook non-stop. She cried louder as she clutched her stomach. She fell over weak as the world started to fade in and out. She stretched out her hand to grab Lightening's. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed some more "I'm sorry." Before she blacked out she saw a figure standing above her, she called "Trevor? Trevor… I…I… love you." She let out one last hiccuping cry before she passed out.

Michael saw his two sisters lying in the dirt unconscious. The police sirens were moving in faster. He saw Trevor's blown up lab, but had no time to try and figure out what happened. He picked both of them up separately and laid them in his car. He got on the phone "Yeah Frank? I'm gonna need your help. I'll explain later."

Michael sped off down the road with his two sisters _fucking perfect. _He sighed and rubbed the side of his face.


	13. Chapter 13: Bittersweet

Michael stood over Lightening's body that was unconscious in the hospital bed. He had told the doctor she fell rock climbing. Her rib was broken along with her nose. She had bruises up and down her arms and a black eye. Michael shook his head. _Why would Storm do this? How did Trevor die and what was Lightening doing with Trevor?_

Just then Franklin walked in "Yo, man, what's up? What happen?" he looked worried as his eyes landed on Lightening.

Michael brought Franklin outside the room to talk "Trevor is dead."

"What? Are you serious?" Franklin couldn't believe it; his face was angry and confused "Don't play with me man."

"No it's true" Michael walked to the wall and leaned up against it with his elbows. He thought for a second and then answered "I don't know why I am so upset about the world being rid of a guy like Trevor Philips, but I am. I have this tugging inside of me and it's tearing me apart. I saw Trevor as this immortal thing that would never die; he would always be around. I mean damn I figured he would bury me for sure" he took a deep breath, thinking "It's just… Trevor was a complicated guy, who went through a lot. He was loyal, and always stuck by me no matter what. No matter how I treated him" Michael almost shed a tear "I was never as good of a friend to him as he was to me, and now he's gone. I mean he was an Uncle to my kids, a good guy to my sister, and a… a _best friend _to me. We would argue and fight but he was one of those friends you loved to hate. He was really someone I could've always counted on." Michael shut his eyes tight as he hit the wall with his fist "I was always such an asshole."

Franklin approached him, putting his hand on Michaels shoulder "it's okay man. It will take some time to get over, but he knew how much you appreciated him."

Michael brushed Franklin away "No, he didn't. I have to do something for him, in his honor. And I got just the idea. Come with me."

"Dude, where are we goin?"

"Just come one you'll see."

Storm's eyes opened slowly as she regained consciousness. She looked to the window where she saw a figure standing "Trevor…?" She rubbed her eyes to get a better look, when she looked back the figure was gone. The curtain blew as a small gust of wind filled the room. She shivered as she turned over pulling the covers over her shoulder. When she flipped over she was face to face with Trevor. She smiled "Trevor, I thought you were dead" she reached out to touch his face but he disappeared in thin air. She sat up rubbing her temples. "I'm seeing things. I'm going fucking crazy." She got out of bed and went to the closet where she had Trevor's shirt. She slipped it on and crawled back into bed. She buried her face in it, smelling the scent that was Trevor. She started to sob. "I miss you so much" she cried harder "Please come back…please." She replayed the image of his building blowing up. She winced at the thought of him being blown up with it. Then she thought about the bloody image of her poor sister. What she had done to her, out of the rage she had when she realized her own sister killed the man she loved. She curled up in a ball and just cried.

"You know… I really like it, man!" Franklin was sitting next to Michael.

Michael twitched in pain "Yeah really?" Michael rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and reviled a cross tattoo surrounded by roses with Trevor's name written on it. "It was the right thing to do."

"I think so too, dawg, I bet Trevor is smiling down on it right now… or smiling up at it." They shared a laugh as they walked out.

"Well I better get back and check on Storm. Thanks for meeting up with me."

"Yeah, no problem, man. When Lightening wakes up we gotta make sure and find out what really happened."

"Definitely, thanks again." When Michael got home he immediately went up the stairs to Storm. The room was dark and he heard cries coming from under the covers. He sat on the bed and put his elbows on his knees leaning over.

Storm felt him sit on the bed "How is she?"

"She is still unconscious, broken rib, nose, and black eye with some bruises."

Storm was silent for a moment and then answered "I don't know what came over me. I thought I was better. I thought I had control."

"Hey don't worry about it. I would've done the same thing if that happened to Amanda. You loved him Storm, that's why you did it."

She pulled the covers from her head and looked at Michael. He once bright blue-green eyes had turned forest green again, as tears started to spill over her lid. "I really did." Michael tried not to cry as he went and hugged Storm. Storm held him tight as she cried loudly into his shoulder. He patted her back try to comfort her. She felt him tense when she touched his bicep. She pulled away, sniffing "Are you hurt?" Michael pulled up his sleeve again and Storm examined his arm. She smiled and they both let out a small chuckle. "I knew you didn't mean the things you said. I'm sure Trevor understood you twos relationship."

They hugged one more time "I hope so. You know Storm I think it would be a good idea if we had a memorial or something for Trevor, right here in the house. We can invite his friends and Franklin, Sasha, Lamar, anyone he was close too." She smiled and nodded in agreement. He returned her smile as he got off the bed. "Well I have to go collect the family and tell them. If you hear cheering just ignore them. Are you going to be okay?" Storm nodded as Michael went to walk out of the room.

"Michael" Storm called her eyes red and her face sad "I love you."

Michael smiled back "I love you too"

When Michael got Jimmy, Tracey, and Amanda downstairs on the couch he broke the news. Everyone's face was in shock as they sat in a moment of silence. No one knew what to say.

"Uncle Trevor is really dead?" Tracey was frowning. "Remember that time Uncle T came over for 4th of July and almost blew up the trailer trying to set off some fireworks?"

They all laughed, then Jimmy chimed in "Yeah, what about the time we had just came back from cutting down the tree and Trevor almost set it on fire when he lit that cigarette?"

Again they chuckled harder "I remember when he came to see the birth of Tracey and hit on every nurse in the hospital, and then with Jimmy he dropped him when it was his turn to hold him."

"That explains a lot," Tracey mocked, as the family giggled.

"How about at our wedding when he got piss drunk and danced like a fool knocking out nana?" again everyone laughed as more stories were shared. After most of them were finished the laughter died down to silence again. Then a small moan game from Tracey, she tried to hold back tears but couldn't. Amanda got up her face trembling. She hugged Tracey rubbing her arm. She gave up the fight as tears game pouring from her eyes. Jimmy shed a couple as while. Michael watched his family mourn for the menace that was once Trevor. He got up and took them in a group hug. The family sat together in a circle letting out there sorrows.

When everyone was in bed, Michael walked from the closet and got into bed with Amanda. He shut the lamp on his side of the bed as Amanda's was still on. Then she spoke "I never thought I would be so upset about his death." She paused, thinking "for the longest time I wanted him dead, but now he is and I… I-"

"Can't believe it?"

"Exactly, He was crazy, and psychotic, but that's what made Trevor… Trevor. I'm gonna miss him."

"Me too… me too" Amanda turned to shut her light off as well. He cuddled into Michaels arms as a few more tear drops were shed for Trevor. Michael brought her closer wiping her tears. He kissed her forehead as the two went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Truth and Tears

Sasha's phone vibrated on the night stand next to Franklin's bed. The sun was shining in the large glass windows as Sasha was butt up against Franklin who was holding her. She went to reach for her phone as Franklin stopped her "Where do you think you're going come here." He grabbed her and pulled her closer kissing her neck. She giggled as she squirmed away.

"Stop it Franklin" she smiled, and then checked her phone. It was Dave Norton. She immediately stopped smiling, her face becoming cold and serious. She jumped out of bed "No I really have to take this."

Franklin sat up worried "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah its fine it's just… my house mate." She left the room going up the steps and even out the door to the street. "Hello?"

"What took you so long to answer?" She was about to answer but he stopped her "Never mind I really don't care. Listen, Trevor is dead; Lightening did her job now it's her turn."

"I know, but look at her now, look at everybody. They're upset they are having a memorial for him _today._ If people cared about Trevor they are gonna care about Franklin, it will look to suspicious. I mean look what happened to Lightening in the process she is in the hospital with broken ribs."

"I'm sick of your excuses, man up like Lightening. You know our deal. And who cares about that druggie, I got my use out of her who cares if she dies in that hospital bed she did her job. I mean it's either die in that hospital bed in the honor of the FIB or from her meth addiction. And your job isn't nearly as explosive as hers." He chuckled at his joke "All you have to do is lead Franklin to out meeting spot take him in side and slit his throat or stab him. As long as there is no gun and loud noises involved. We need a silent execution after out Trevor job."

"I know, but…"

"But what…? Do you want to be an actress or not? Remember our deal. Good bye."

Sasha ended the call as she crossed her arms looking down the road. She felt sick again as she thought about Franklin. She had grown close to him and had feelings for him… but she did come to this city to be an actress in the first place. She shook her head. _I gotta do this for me, and no one else._ She walked back in the house where Franklin greeted her from the kitchen.

He called to her "Hey is everything okay?"

She hesitated before answering "No, my girlfriend is kicking me out, she says I need to get a place of my own." She looked down without making eye contact to Franklin "Will you come house shopping with me after Trevor's memorial. I found one I like it's been on the market for a while."

"Absolutely, now come get some breakfast cause we gotta leave soon."

Michael's living room was decorated with bouquets of roses and a large picture of Trevor that stood on an easel. Storm brought in one more vase full of flowers and set it on the coffee table. She also set up a video camera so she could tape all the nice things everyone had to say about Trevor. They had rearranged the living room couch and placed a dozen folding chairs in front of Trevor's picture. Storm walked to his picture as she looked at it. She cupped her hand to her mouth as tears rolled down her cheek and dripped on her black puffy dress. It was black lace that was strapless. Michael walked up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. He patted them as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Then the bell rang as Michael went to get it, it was Franklin and Sasha who also wore black "Hey, thanks for coming early to set up Franklin. And Sasha some good news I have to tell you. We are staring shooting next week for the new movie and you've been casted as one of the main parts." Michael went to hug her "Congratulations."

Sasha was shocked "Are you kidding?"

Franklin put his arm around her "No, you are officially an actress." Sasha was speechless as she couldn't help but think of Dave Norton's deal. If Michael was going to make her an actress, then what was the point of the deal, but then she remembered his threat. He would have to kill her if she didn't do this for them. If she did Michael would eventually find out and would hate her, kick her off the movie. Not only that she would be killing Franklin, and she was really falling in love with him.

As they finished laying out the oeuvres, and chairs, the guest started to arrive. Michael had sent for a limo to pick up Ron and Wayne who had walked in sad and already crying. Then Lamar, Lester, and even Mrs. Madrazo came in she was also crying as she dapped her eyes with her handkerchief. The hand full of people all socialized for a bit, reminiscing about Trevor and his crazy ideas, and attics. When it was time everyone took a sit as Michael started the precession. He gave a small speech and then invited anyone else to say a few words. Amanda, Tracey, and jimmy shared a few words and stories with everyone, along with Ron and Wayne who still didn't understand that Trevor was gone forever and never coming back.

Then Mrs. Madrazo spoke "When I first met Trevor he had kidnapped me from my home and stuffed me in the back of his car, but it was all in good intention. He was a gentleman and I could see right away he was a good man. We spent about a week together so he could teach my no good husband how to treat me right. He punished him for me and always checked in to make sure he was good to me. He used his rage for good and my husband was never mean to me again. He was a fine man and will be missed" She let out a small moan as she went to make her way back to her seat, she almost fell from her sad weakness and Michael and Franklin helped her back the rest of the way.

Then Lamar shared a few words next "I use to call him crazy white due cause that was exactly what he was. Shit, I knew I was gonna like Trevor when we did our first drug deal together and he caught some fake nigga tryin to hustle me. From then on I did a lot of jobs with Trevor and he always helped out. He was a good due to have a round, and I know I'm gonna miss his white ass."

Storm didn't go up to say anything as her eyes pulsed and were red. She had too much to say. And not one, not even Mrs. Madrazo, had seen the side of Trevor she had scene. She was already seeing him everywhere. He was leaning up against the wall in the living room listening to everyone talk about him. Then she saw him in the kitchen sitting and staring out at everyone. Every time she went to him he disappeared, and every time it hurt a little more to watch him leave again and again. When the memorial was over everyone left and Storm and Michael and his family started to clean up.

Franklin had to go look at house with Sasha "Yo, dawg, I gotta go Sasha needs to check out a house for sale her house mate kicked her out, is that cool if I duck out?"

"Sure, no problem, I'll see you to tomorrow on set so start signing paper work?" Sasha just nodded without saying anything because she wasn't sure what tomorrow was going to bring.

As they rode off down the street to the house Sasha was feeling for the knife she had strapped to her leg. Her throat was dry and her hands were shaky. She tried to make sure Franklin wouldn't notice. They pulled into the driveway "This the house?" Franklin asked.

She looked out at the dark windows and old dull brick as she pictured her meetings with Dave in there. "Yes…" she frowned.

As they got out and closer to the door she felt queasier. Then she stopped and burst into tears as she looked at Franklin. "Franklin stop, you can't go in there."

"Why not, what's wrong?"

"Trevor was killed by Lightening because she made a deal with Dave Norton. He wants you and Trevor dead because rumors are spreading that he was working with you guys. He is sparing Michael because they've known each other for a long time. He made a deal with me that if I killed you he would make my acting career take off. I didn't know what to do; I didn't think I would… would fall in love with you." She paused looking at Franklin who was upset and confused "but I do… I love you Franklin."

She went to him but he backed up "Get away from me girl. You don't love me, you love the connection I have for you. If you loved him than you would have told Norton to shove it right away."

She cried "I did, but he threatened to kill me, Franklin please."

Just when he was read to leave FIB men came from every direction. Two guards took Sasha and gripped her arms. Then they stopped Franklin. He pushed them but couldn't break free. Then Dave Norton stepped out from the house with two more FIB men. He shook his head "Tsk, tsk, I knew you were going to do this. To worry about this low life rather than your own future is beyond my understanding."

"Don't touch her" Franklin yelled to the guards that were man handling Sasha.

"And what do you care she was going to kill you." One of the guards went up her dress ripping off the knife she had strapped to her leg. Franklin ignored him as he stared angrily at the guards.

"Well I guess we will take it from here, thanks for nothing Miss. Jones. Take him away and lock her up we will come back for her later, she isn't of much importance."

The guards split off taking the two in separate directions. Franklin got free as he knocked two guys out "Don't touch her, Sasha, Sasha" he ran to her but a swarm of FIB men tackled him. He fought them off but couldn't break free. One of the men knocked him out with the butt of his rifle.

"Franklin!" Sasha screamed to him as the two men threw her in the bathroom of the house locking her in. She banged on the door. "No, no, let me out of here! Franklin… Franklin!" she used all of her energy as she tried to escape but couldn't. She fell to the floor sobbing as she heard the last of the FIB men leave. "What am I going to do… Franklin" She curled up into a ball as she cried on the old bathroom tile.


	15. Chapter 15: Back from the Dead

Storm and Michael finished pushing the last piece of furnisher back in place and took a step back appreciating their hard work. Then it grew silent as their minds wandered to Trevor. Michael spoke "Well, so begins the healing process" he turned to Storm kissing her forehead "I'm emotionally exhausted so I'm going to bed, night sis."

Storm stood alone for a few more minutes then went upstairs to bed. She tried to sleep but couldn't. She tossed and turned as she heard the wind pick up outside. She started to sweat as her irritation grew. Her anxiety rose as she couldn't stop having small dreams of Trevor. Finally she got up and went downstairs. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and camera. She pulled out the DVD and popped it into the DVD player. She curled up on the couch with her bottle of whiskey and a blanket as she replayed the memorial and all the stories people told about Trevor. A few tears rolled down her face as she tried to mask her pain with another swig of whiskey. Suddenly the back door whipped open from the wind. She jumped from the sound of the glass pane of the door hit the wall. As she went to the door to close it she walked out to the back porch. She saw the palm trees shaking under the pressure of the wind. Her short hair flew around her head as she looked up at the sky. _Trevor must be angry_ she thought as she re-locked the door.

She went to the kitchen to grab a snack before returning to her seat on the couch. When she passed the hallway she saw a figure. She stopped and looked at it. It was Trevor. She hit her forehand "Stop it brain, he is never coming back." Then the figure started to walk towards her. She stood still as the stove light case light of the shadow.

"Figures I would be late to my own funeral" It really was Trevor. His face was covered in ashes, his clothes were ripped and tattered, and his arms were scrapped up and scared.

"Trevor…" Storm started to cry hysterically. She reached for him and he went to her holding her in his arms.

"Don't cry, I'm here now" She looked at him and put her lips to his in a hurry. She threw her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately their mouths kneading together in a rhythmic pattern. He hands held his face as her thumb caressed his cheek. Her tears fell between their lips as they continued to kiss. He picked her up setting her on the counter, his touch made her shiver. She wrapped her legs around him and held his head in her hands as they continued to move close almost becoming one.

They disconnected for air. She was breathing heavy her eyes still red with tears of shock and joy "I love you Trevor Philips, I love you so much. Never let me go again."

He smiled "I love you too Storm." They kissed some more, but Trevor pulled away at the sound of the DVD in the living room. "What is that?" She got off the counter leading him to the living room. He saw everyone crying for him, he heard the stories they told. Storm looked at the reflection of the T.V. in Trevor's wide eyes. "Everyone was upset about my death?" his mouth hung open in shock. Storm hugged him as she nodded yes. Tears spilled over hi lid as he shut his eyes trying to stop them. "I figured everyone wouldn't care, or would be happy."

Storm stopped the DVD "We love you Trevor, you heard what they said. Sometimes it's hard to show someone how much you appreciate them until they are gone." She looked at his face that was still watching the blank TV as he thought. "Come on" she said grabbing his hands "you're all dirty, I don't like seeing you lick this, go wash up."

He pulled her to him "Well you aren't so clean yourself" She was covered in the black ash from his face and clothes. "Let's wash up together."

They laughed as they snuck up the stairs together. Storm locked her bedroom door as the two made their way to the bathroom. They kissed as the hot water ran. They wiggled their clothes off, and got in. Storm washed his arms and chest as the soapy hot water ran on their skin. Trevor kissed her neck and shoulders as she ran the wash cloth on him. She kissed his wounds and scars. The hot water made their skin warm and red as they continued to kiss. She went to turn the water off but Trevor grabbed her, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure and giggled as he moved to her ear nibbling on it. "I forgot how good you taste." She giggled again as they got out of the shower. Trevor dried off as Storm went to the closet to get him his shirt.

She gave the clean clothes to him "Perfect" his face was clean and so was his body, his wounds were also looking much better. She didn't want to ask any questions tonight she just wanted to swim in his warm and presence. She led him the bed and they climbed under the covers. She was so exhausted she fell asleep instantly now that she was in Trevor's arms. He did the same for the last couple of days were just as rough for him.

The next morning, Trevor and Storm woke up early. They went down stairs and made breakfast in the kitchen. They laughed as Trevor held her by her waste as she fried the bacon. They kissed in between talking. Michael smelled the bacon as he woke. He thought it was Amanda making breakfast, but she was still next to him in the bed. He got up to check on the kids and Storm. Tracey and Jimmy were still asleep, but Storm wasn't in her room "Probably couldn't sleep." He said as he made his way down the stairs. "Smell good Storm, what are you-" he stopped as soon as he entered the kitchen. His face was in shock, his mouth hung open.

Trevor talked with a mouth full of pancakes "Hey, Mikey, did ya miss me?" He laughed as pancake fell from his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16: Things are going to change

Michael stood in the kitchen shocked. He struggled to get his words out "bu…bu... but the building it was blown to shit…how did…how did you…?" He pointed his figure behind him and looked round disoriented.

Trevor got up swallowing his pancake. He stretched out his arms for a hug "Come here Mikey, let's hug it out. You know you want to."

Michael hugged him, both giving each other strong pats on the back "You really are an immortal bastard aren't you, T?" he laughed as they pulled away from each other.

Trevor glanced down at Michaels arm "Wow…" he examined the tattoo that had his name on. It was in a cross with roses around it. "I didn't think you would do something like that for me, Mike."

"Yeah well… I did. And look at that you came back to life like me. Now we look like some kinda star-crossed lovers." They shared a laugh "Listen T… this has really opened my eyes. Things are going to be different between us. Like before the heist and all that FIB bullshit. I want you apart of my life again, and my family's life."

Storm smiled as she came over hugged Trevor from the side. Trevor smiled back at Michael as he put his arm around Storm as she spoke "It's kinda inevitable, bro."

Michael grinned at the two "looks like it, but even if it wasn't I stand by what I say."

Just then the three turned to the staircase where they heard Jimmy and Tracey stampeding down the steps. "Get away from me Jimmy! DAD, Jimmy is-!" She stopped as her blue eyes grew wide, almost popping out of her head. "Uncle Trevor…?" She was confused "Dad are you seeing this?"

He laughed "Yeah, Trace, he is real."

Trevor stretched out his arms for hug. She ran to him "Uncle Trevor!" He picked her up in a bear hug and twirled her around.

"Hey Traceyyyy." He set her down and turned to Jimmy "Come here buddy." They gave each other a quick hug as everyone re-grouped.

A few moments later Amanda made her way down the stairs, too. "Michael you better be making egg whites, and my special green drink you know I...I… Trevor?" She squinted her eyes in disbelief as she realized it really was him. She put her hands to her mouth as a few tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, Amanda come here and give Uncle Trevor some sugar." They hugged as Amanda whipped her eyes. Storm had set the table and everyone went to sit, and listen to Trevor's story.

"So what happened, T? How do you survive something like that?"

"Well…" he put his hand on Storms "When I thought Storm left, Lightening-"he stopped as his eyes looked off past the family, then he stood up seething with anger.

Michael got worried he knew that look. He stood up too "Trevor, calm down. She isn't here."

Storm did the same, caressing Trevor's arm "it is okay, you don't have to get upset."

He tried to control himself as his teeth grinded together "Well… where is she then."

Michael spoke "Well, let's just say she was already taken care of." Michael and Storm exchanged glances as Trevor demanded an answer of who took care of her. "Storm… may have… kind of… beat the shit out of her, because she saw the whole thing happen." Trevor's eye brows furrowed as he look at Storm "Yeah a couple broken ribs, black eye, bruised bones… you name it."

"You did that to your own sister… for me?" He gripped her waist pulling her towards him "It's so psychotic, and ruthless. I love it." He kissed her passionately in front of everyone.

"O. M. G. what!? Auntie Storm and Uncle Trevor are together?"

"Come on Tracey where have you been? Dumb bitch" Jimmy and Tracey started to bicker.

"What did you call me? Dad…!"

Michael shut his eyes as everything became loud. His eye brow twitched up. "ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH. STOP IT ALL OF YOUS!"

Trevor and Storm stopped kissing and the kids stopped yelling as Trevor went to speak "I like it Michael, keep yelling, come on let me see some rage."

"Shut up, Trevor and sit down." Everyone took a seat. "Listen, Storm you need to go visit her today and at least talk to her. She isn't conscious but she can hear you. As for you…" he looked at Trevor "You didn't break anything or flip any tables, so I trust you can go with Storm and be able to handle yourself. As for me, I have to get to the studio because I told Franklin and Sasha that we could get started on the paper work for the new movie. How does that sound to everyone?" Everyone nodded in agreement "Good, now let Trevor finish his story cause I gotta get goin here."

Trevor continued "Well after that Lightening threw herself on me. I don't remember much because it was all a blur. I miss you too much." Tracey interrupted with an 'aw' as Trevor went on "it went on like that for a couple of days until she wanted to see my meth lab. I hadn't gone down there in a while so I though why not I'll check it out. She distracted me and then sent me to get some booze. When I got back she was by the window with the detonator in her hand. She said something rude and then jumped from the window. As she was jumping out I got into my fridge that was close to me and shut the door. The explosion was massive and it shot me a couple feet from the building. I was knocked out for at least a day before I rolled out from my shield. I didn't know where my keys were to my truck and when I went to Ron and Wayne they were gone. Which was surprising but I didn't stop. I just kept thinking about making it back to Storm. So I pushed myself and here I am." The two love birds smiled at each other as everyone did the same to them.

"Well we are all happy to have you back. Now, if you will excuse me I gotta get to the studio." Michael excused himself and so did the rest of the family. Storm let Amanda go who offered to help with the dishes.

When Trevor and Storm were finally alone she went to lean on his chest. He brushed her hair from her face, cupping his hand under her jaw. He brought her lips to his and kissed her softly. He was so delicate with her, treating her like a porcelain doll. "You are so gentle, psychotic, easy going, high strung, beautiful, and amazing woman I have ever met." She giggled as her hair slide over her face. His touch was cold on her hot skin. She always got that way around him.

She looked at him "and you are the most sweet, fucked up, straight as an arrow, meth dealer, who is as handsome as a prince, but as ugly as a horses ass, guy I've ever met."

They laughed again as he pushed her up against the counter "Naughty, naughty, little girl." He kissed her neck as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Trevor" she looked into his eyes seriously "Will you come to the hospital with me? I can't bring myself to go alone."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his pointer figure "Of course, let's go now and get it over with."

The two finished the dishes and went to the garage as they walked in Trevor stopped. "Is that yours?" it was a red mini coop that had a black racing strips down the front.

She frowned "Yes, Michael bought it for me. He said that my ATV wasn't good enough for me."

Trevor laughed as they got in and made their way to the hospital. She was nervous and Trevor could see that. He rubbed her leg trying to calm her down. When they got to her room Lightening was lying in the bed still hooked up to the monitors and unconscious. Storm burst into tears as she tried to leave the room. She was stopped by Trevor's chest. He held her close to him as they went to the bed together. She looked down and then flopped her head on sister's unconscious body. Tears poured from her eyes as she spoke "Oh, Lightening. I didn't mean to hurt you this way. I was feeling so hurt and betrayed. So upset that I lost Trevor. It just hurt me so much that you would stoop so low as to killing a man for meth. And not just any man but the man your own sister had told you she loved!" More tears came as she tried to stop herself. She looked at her sister. She was bruised and pale. She touched her face. "I love you so much; I just want you to get better." She bent down to kiss her cheek then turned to leave. As she was in the hall Trevor hugged her as she cried in his chest. He put an arm around her shoulder as she leaned on him. They walked out together as he kissed her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17: Ready or Not

Michael paced the floor of Solomon's office. He cursed as Solomon watched him with an unimpressed face "Well, Michael if she can't even make the signing how are we going to expect her to make the rehearsals, and shoots?"

"fuck. Something must be wrong. She really wants this and she is great. They wouldn't just _not _show up"

Solomon blinked slowly "Well, I think we should start looking for-"

Michael slammed his hands on Solomon's desk looking him in the eye "Please, Solomon, trust me she is a good choice. Let's reschedule I have to make sure everything is okay."

He looked Michael in the eyes and then smiled "You know how much I trust and value your saw, Michael, so I suppose we can reschedule."

"Ah, yes thank you."

"We will pick this up tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem, thank you again." Michael ran out of the office and called Franklin. No answer. _That's weird _Michael thought _he always picks up his phone._ He got in his car and sped off back to his house.

"Storm I have to tell you something." The two were walking the board walk admiring all the stores and ocean. She looked at him to go on "Lightening… didn't try to kill me for some meth." Storm looked worried as she stopped walking. Trevor looked into her eyes upset "She was working for Dave Norton. He is this FIB guy your brother and I were having trouble with."

"Trevor" she hit his arm "we need to tell Michael! Why did you say something sooner?"

He pulled her to him "I had my hands full." He kissed her neck as she giggled.

Storm came back from his touch "Trevor, stop, stop, we have to go tell Michael!" They hurried back to Storms car and back to the house.

Sasha picked up her head as she was laid out in the bathroom. Her face was stained with dry tears. She heard two FIB men talking as her sadness turned to anger. She got up raising her fists. She remembered her training as she tensed up. The door opened as the two FIB men casual laughed and talked about their weekend. When the door opened Sasha drop kicked the first guard, then spun elbowing the second guard in the face. They fell to the ground as she ran to the door. One guard lunged from the door grabbing her ankle. He took out his knife going to stab her. With her ankle still clutched she dodged the knife as she swung her other leg kicking the guard across the face. He was knocked out. She got up shaky ran to the door. Tears were streaming down her face because of the pure shock that she had even escaped. She ran down the road making her way to Franklins.

Michael was cursing as he kept dialing Franklins phone "shit, shit, shit." Trevor and Storm ran in "Where the fuck have you two been? Franklin and Sasha aren't picking up there phones, something isn't right."

"It's not, Michael. Lightening was working for Davey. He was trying to kill me. He must be doing the same with Franklin."

"What the fuck. Why am I just learning this now? He hasn't come after me I wonder why."

"Well you two have a lot of history he figures he can trust you."

Michael slammed his fist on the counter "Fuck we need to move. Who knows what happened to Franklin. Let's move."

The three got in Michaels car and raced to Franklin's house. When they got there the house was empty. The door was unlocked through the back.

Trevor examined the doors "No sign of forced entry, must have got him somewhere else."

"Ah fuck they could be anywhere." Michael cursed. Just then Sasha pushed through the door. Her hair was ragged and she had bruises on her arms and cheek. "Sasha" all three ran to her "Are you okay? Where is Franklin?"

She was out of breath as she tried to answer "I know where they are we have to go, NOW."

"Wait how do you know?" Strom was uneasy.

"Please it's hard to explain-"

"Gives us the short version" they were all in questioning.

Sasha shut her eyes as he head hung "I was working for Dave Norton" They gasped and stepped back. "Please you have to understand. I came from Liberty City with nothing. I was living on the streets for a couple for weeks until I ran into some FIB guys at a bar. I told them my situation and they told me about the job offer. They got me the job." She started to sob "Please you have to understand. Dave promised me everything. The fame, the fortune, the perfect life, what was I supposed to do? Then I got to know Franklin and I fell for him. Then you offered me the job. I don't deserve any of it. Everyone was so nice to me, and now look where franklin is." She cried harder as the three watched in shock.

"Ah Jesus-" Michael turned rubbing his face. "We'll figure this out later we got to get out of here. As they were living the two FIB men came driving towards the four.

"There she is, and Trevor Philips. Let's get them." Gun shots started coming at them in waves.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Michael said as he revved his engine and skidded out of Franklins Driveway.

Trevor and Storm ducked in the back "Michael you have to lose them!"

"Oh thanks, sis. I was thinking about stopping the car and surrendering to them." A bullet shot out the back window. Sasha and Storm screamed "ah fuck, stop running my car!" Michael screamed. He made a quick left off an embankment. "Hang on!" They went flying down the side of Rockford Hills. The FIB tried to follow but hit a tree on the way down. Michael flew off the dirt and on to the street. The cars around beeped as he gained control and back on the road.

Sasha recovered from the drive as she told Michael where to go "They were planning on taking him to the old shoe factory by the river."

"We need to stock up. I only got a pistol on me" Trevor stuck his head in the front seat from the back. "Let's make a quick pit stop."

"No problem." They made their way to Ammu-Nation.

When they walked in the store clerk looked up grinning ear-to-war he was in awe "Oh you guys are back! I thought you were done forever. This is amazing. Anything you want half off, no trouble."

Michael shrugged his shoulders "Shit always seems to happen in my life. I don't think I will ever have a happy retirement."

"Oh you will Mikey, once we kill Davey and clean out that FIB shit hole for good." Trevor said as he pumped a shotgun with a psychotic smile on.

When the four collected their weapons and strapped on their bullet proof vest they left. They walked out in formation. Michael stopped his shotgun in hand "We're coming for you Davey." He pumped in once as an evil smile spread across his face.


	18. Update (not a new chapter)

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted the next chapters, but finals week is upon us! *faints* Only two more days and I can start writing again! I have already plotted everything out it just needs to be typed! Thank you so much for all of your awesome feedback; it is really what keeps me going!

The next chapters will be posted soon! Thank you for your patients!


	19. Chapter 19: End of an Era

"All right we got one more stop." Michael drove down the road as the buildings that looked new and expensive, dwindled into small broken buildings. Than it became familiar as the vehicle turned down Franklins street. There stood Lamar smoking dope and talking on the corner. Michael rolled down his window and threw a vest at him "Let's go get in we got a problem."

Lamar's face was a mixture of joy and worry as he was excited to see Michael "Aw shit, back in business?" He opened up the back and saw Storm and Trevor "Crazy white dude?" his face was in awe and shock "Shit, nigga, you gonna have to tell me how you do that immortal shit." He got in and saw Sasha in the front seat "girl, whatchu doing here?"

"Lamar, we have a problem. Franklin was taken by the FIB." Michael interrupted.

Lamar almost jumped into the front seat "What? How did this happen?" He looked at Sasha "you two was connected by the hip how did you let this happen?"

Michael looked at Sasha who was looking at the floor. He thought it would be best to tell Lamar than keep him in the dark. "Well… Sasha was working for the FIB…"

Lamar hit his head on the car as he tried to get up in anger "You were what? I knews you were to good, something was wrong. How dare you. How dare you do that to my boy after he invited you into his home, he showed you love, introduced you to his family. Shit, I knews you were a bitch and a good one at that, to turn my dude into the FIB, shit, that's unforgivable…"

Lamar was going to go on but Michael saw the tears that were in Sasha's eyes and shut him up "Alright, Lamar she already told us she didn't mean it. She feels bad, she tried to stop it but couldn't."

Lamar sat back crossing his arms "Psh, just like a bitch to do something stupid, than wanna take it back." The rest of the car ride was silent as they were worried about Franklin.

Franklin sat in an open dirty factory room. The windows were broken and the only light that shown on him was the setting sun. The blood that dripped from his mouth glistened in the light. His swollen eye was twitching and his body lay slump as he tried to talk through a fat lip.

"Franklin, Franklin, this doesn't have to be this way." Dave paced the floor in front of him. As the FIB men started the recorder. "Just say it, right in this microphone that you, and Trevor were the ones who stole the money and that _I _had nothing to do with it. Say it!"

Franklin picked up his head and turned to Dave as best as he could "Fuck you, man" he spit blood at the floor by Dave's feet.

Dave's lip curled in disgust and anger at the hostage "Hit him again." He turned away looking out at the river that flowed next to the old building. The sun was setting and making the water glimmer fiery reds and pinks. "I just don't know why you would want to stick up for someone as scummy as Trevor Philips…I hope you went straight to hell." He said as a side note looking off at the water.

Just than two FIB men came rushing in "Sir, sir we lost her. She drove off with De Santa, and… and…" the guard was hesitant to answer.

"Come on spit it out!" Dave moved closer, angry.

"Trevor Philips."

Dave's face fell into horror as Franklin used all his energy to pick up his head as he laughed and smiled through his fat lip "Oh shit, you better run."

Dave looked at Franklin and hit him himself "Shut up you piece of shit." He looked around frantically "Alright everyone move out, I'll call in more back up." Dave got on the phone in a hurry to call in the order; soon a small fleet of FIB men will be ready for war.

Michael pulled up to the building and Storm, Trevor and Sasha jumped out and ducked for cover. Michael turned to Lamar before doing the same "Listen we are going in you stay out here and cover us. If things get bad we will come to help!"

"Alright my dude, go in there and help my boy out, okay?" Michael gave him a nod and then left the car.

"Alright everyone let's go! Lamar is going to take care of the guys out here, let's move in!"

The four made their way into the building and were faced with dozen or so guys. They took them out and kept moving. The second floor was empty with to guys at the door they took them out without any problems. "Well it looks like Davey wasn't expecting us." Trevor laughed in triumph as they made their way into the room Franklin was being held.

Sasha saw him tied to the chair all beat up "Franklin!" tears poured from her face as she ran to him.

"Sasha, don't!" Michael reached out for her but it was too late. Two FIB men came from either side and captured her. "Let go of her!" Michael was ready to shoot but Dave came from the dark corner of the room. The sun was almost set and only a few lamps overhead were on.

"Easy there Michael, don't do anything rash."

"Well look who it is" Michael kept his weapon close.

"Michael good to see you, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?"

"Well Davey I thought you were going to finally leave us alone" Michael smiled but didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry did I bother you? I think I only came for Franklin and… _him_." He spit the words out as he made eye contact with Trevor. He looked past him at a tough figure that was gripping his arm. He squinted "Is that her? Storm, come out here let me get a look at you." She moved away from Trevor, but not by much. "What a shame, such a pretty girl attracted to such a monster."

"That's it…" Trevor moved to shot but Michael stopped him. Dave flinched but recovered when he saw Michael stop him.

"Easy T, listen Davey, I don't understand why you are doing this. No one knew anything we got away free."

Dave got angry "NO, EVERYTHING WAS NOT 'OKAY' PEOPLE WERE THREATING _MY _POWER, SAYING I WAS INVOLVED WITHYOU SCUM! I won't have it. I won't be a Steve; I won't be made a fool of around the water cooler. I will be feared, respected, and loved. I refused to be seen as some double agent who works for the government but double crosses it at the same time!"

"Whoa, this is not the Davey I know. Since when do you give a shit about what people think? When have you become so hungry for power?"

"Since I got this position, I've been pissed on for years and now it's _my _turn to piss on others. And I can't have these two bastards in existence; I _won't _have my name soiled. I was willing to spare you Michael because we go back a long time, but now you've thrown yourself into this mess. Your death will give me much remorse but it was your choice."

"Come on Dave; look around whose going to kill us? We've already taken down your men. Let's just settle this without war."

Dave threw his head back and laughed "Have you learned nothing over the years? There is no settling anything without war, only _with _war. And I'm not stupid, Michael. There is a fleet of many coming this way to take care of your little group."

Just then the four heard Lamar over the head set "Shit Michael I can't hold them off, there is a shit load of guys coming your way, I'm gonna need some help out here."

"Ah fuck…" a small group of men busted throw the door as Dave ran to hide. The three took cover. Sasha's anger grew as she used the two guards as stilts to throw her leg up. She smashed one guard in the face as he let go of her arm in pain. With her free fist she punched the other surprised guard in the face collapsing him to the ground. She ran to Franklin and cut him free. She crawled with him to a crate in the corner.

"Franklin, Franklin is you okay? Can you hear me?" She sobbed some more as she tried to whip some of the blood from his face.

He opened his eyes slowly "Sasha?"

"Yes Franklin I'm here, what hurts?"

"Every time I breathe it hurts."

She cried harder at the thought of him in such pain "Do you think you can get up to help Lamar?"

"Lamar?" he smiled to himself "yeah lets go I'll try to make it."

She passed him a gun as they ducked out "Michael, I got Franklin we are making our way out to help Lamar!"

"Okay be safe!" Michael moved from cover taking down a few more man. They were coming in non-stop but they were doing well. Soon only small groups of four or five men came busting in and then two or three. Dave watch from cover, seething with anger. The three removed themselves from cover as the last guys were taken down.

"Oh Davey, you're next you son of a bitch!" Trevor laughed diabolically as he mowed down a few more guys.

"You have to be fucking kidding me! Give me that!" Dave ripped a gun away from one of the guards as he also got out from cover. "Let's see what happens to the bug men when something they love is killed!" Aiming his gun at Storm he took the shot.

Trevor and Michael saw aim. They ran to her but Michael was too far. "No!" With one jump Trevor covered Storm. The bullet made contact with Trevor's shoulder. He took the bullet for Storm.

"Trevor!" Storm screamed as she hit the ground to catch him. He was bleeding fast as his eyes looked at Storm. "No Trevor no!" she set him down and took off her jacket. "You are not dying like this, not after everything you went through!" she ripped the sleeve of her shirt and applied pressure to the wound as she made a make-shift badge out of her shirt. Her face was intense but the tears couldn't help but spill over her eyelid. "It's okay you'll be fine, you'll be fine….you'll be-" she lost her focus; her vision became completely blurred as she sobbed harder.

"Storm…Storm please… it's okay just stop." Trevor's voice was low and weak.

"No, no I will not let you _die_, I will _not_"

He shushed her as he touched her face "Storm I need you to know..." his breathing was shallow "when I first met you, you made me feel like a hero. You made me feel like I wasn't crazy. You were tough, fearless, and caring. Something I have never seen in my life." He paused trying to go on "you made me want to be a better person, to stop doing drugs, to stop killing, but even if I didn't I knew you would accept me for anything I was, but I wouldn't accept myself. I wanted to take care of you the rest of your life, and protect you. I would fix you, and you would fix me too." He stopped again feeling weak, she cried louder and harder over him. "And you did, you fixed me. Maybe not completely because I will always be crazy Trevor, but…I hope I fixed you too."

The tears were streaming down her face as her eyes pulsating "Trevor, stop you are going to be okay, I am not going to lose you again."

"Storm…please."

She kept crying taking breathe she spoke "Trevor… you fixed me to." She stroked his head as she rested her forehead on his chest.

Michaels face contorted into anger as he turned to Dave "You bastard. Look what you did. You destroyed such as strong love just to save your own ass over some dumb fucking job. You really don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself! You mother fuck-" before Michael could even finish his sentence Dave had the gun loaded and aimed at him.

"You don't get it Michael; you'll never get it, because you are just some redneck from North Yankton. You don't know anything except how to rob banks and kill people. Now you call yourself a 'film producer' you're just a stupid backwoods bumpkin who got lucky. And now you'll be nothing but a memory because no one will give a fuck about you Michael Townley. Any of you fuckers!" he looked around at Trevor and Storm. "I'm done with this shit, finally. Any last words… Michael?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh I'm sure you will" his figure went to squeeze the trigger. Michael squeezed his eyes shut getting ready to die. Suddenly he heard Dave wince. When he opened his eyes Dave was clutching his hand as his pistol lay on the ground next to him. Michael looked to the darkness as a figure appeared. It was Lightening.

"Lightening!" he ran to her and gave her a hug. "You saved my life, how did you know?"

"I came out of my coma last night. They called Amanda to come pick me up, she said you were going to Franklins, I knew exactly what was happening."

"You fucking drug attic whore!" Dave screamed.

Lightening turned and shot him the arm, bringing him to the ground "Shut the fuck up already." Michael and Lightening approached Dave who was gripping his arm and wincing in pain. "Would you like to do the honors?" Lightening said as she passed Michael her gun.

"Absolutely" he stood over Dave "Well Dave I hate to see this happen, but it's time to end this partnership. Any last words…?"

Dave's face cringed in pain as he struggled to talk "Go… to hell."

Michael smirked as he brought the gun up to Dave's head "Oh, I'm sure you will." One shot and Dave Norton was dead. Michael looked at Dave's body upset. Lightening rested her hand on his back, he looked up at her and they shared a smile. He turned quickly remembering Trevor "Oh shit, Trevor!"

They ran to Storm who was still sobbing next to Trevor "Hurry, he is losing blood fast!"

The three carried Trevor down the stairs and out to the car. Lamar, Sasha, and Franklin were sitting in the car. Lamar sat in the front as Sasha held Franklin in the back. FIB bodies were laying everywhere. "Let's move Trevor got shot, we have to get him to a hospital! We'll take a separate car!"

Michael opened the back seat as Storm laid with Trevor. They sped off down the road. Trevor's head was in Storms lap as she stroked his head. Lightening watched from the front seat. The two made eye contact, but didn't say anything. Finally they got to the hospital. The group burst through the door arring Trevor, as Franklin, Lamar, and Sasha limped behind. They took him into the emergency room. Storm watched from the hallway. She collapsed to the floor as she sobbed. Michael and Lightening went to her picking her up and bringing her to a seat. They siblings held one another waiting to hear from the doctors. Michael turned to Sasha and Lamar who were also upset and waiting.

The next hours were agonizing as they waited for the doctor.


	20. Chapter 20: A Happy Ending

It wasn't long until Franklin was released with a bruised rip and stiches above his left eyebrow. As he limped past the three siblings he shook Michaels hand and kept limping. He passed Sasha without looking at her and Lamar got up to help him down the hospital stairs. Sasha looked back at Storm, Lightening, and Michael who gave her the signal to go and talk to him. She did. When they were out in the parking lot, Lamar went to get the car. She approached Franklin "Hey… how you feel'n?"

"Fine" he snapped.

"Franklin, I'm sorry. I want to take care of you…if you'll let me?"

He looked at her, finally. Their eyes met in intense eye contact before he spoke "I would like that." She smiled at him as Lamar pulled up with the car. She helped him in and the three drove off down the road.

Back in the hospital Storm and her brother and sister sat for five more hours before the doctors came out. His face was grim as he approached. Storm frowned at the doctor's expression. He spoke "He is going to be fine. He will just need to be in bed rest for about 3 weeks. You can take him home tonight." Storm jumped out of her seat and tried to stop herself from running to his room.

When she entered he was laying there, his eyes closed. She raced to him kneeling by his bedside. She stroked his head as she smiled with tears. He opened his eyes and turned to her smiling "this whole_ almost _dying thing has got to stop." She giggled as she planted a light kiss on his lips. The other two walked in to greet Trevor. That same day they got to take him home, well Michael's home, for three weeks of bed rest.

1 YEAR LATER

The group made their way out of the Chinese theater laughing and in awe of Sasha. The premiere of her first movie was a great success. Lamar, Storm, Lightening, Trevor, Franklin, Sasha, Michael, Amanda, Tracey, and Jimmy all went out for a celebratory meal at one of the finest restaurants in town.

They were loud as they laughed and talked about this crazy last year. Michael stood as he hit his glass for a toast "Well hello friends and family" he smiled at everyone individually "this year has been a wild ride and I think we should make a toast to it. First, we will toast to tonight's movie premiere and success of Sasha's first big movie." Everyone cheered and praised Sasha "Next, for my little sister Lightening for being clean for a year and a half and getting her life together. Third, for my family and I going on our diet where Jimmy and I lost a miraculous 75lbs and are still going. Naturally we will congratulate the ladies, but they didn't need it because they were perfect already." Tracey and Amanda laughed as they booed Michael cheesy remark. "Fourth will go to Lamar for finally becoming a "Mr. Gold card" himself and becoming a successful entrepreneur. Lastly a toast for not only one but two happy couples, first to my little sister and my best friend for their small and very unique Sandy Shores wedding. You two are a beautiful couple and I am proud to have you officially an uncle and brother-in-law, T!"

Trevor stood to finish Michaels toast "Also a toast to Storm and I for starting our own business in Sandy Shores. We fixed up the old hotel and have made it a brand knew bed and breakfast for anyone to stay if they pass through Sandy Shores, instead of having them sleep in a ditch." Trevor smiled at Storm reminiscing of their first conversation they had together.

Than Storm stood "Also a toast to Trevor and I for fixing up the trailer and expanding it to make our dream home" they shared a kiss.

"Yeah about that" Michael interrupted "Are you sure you don't want a nice new house near mine?"

"No!" they beckoned at the same time, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Alright, alright" Michael chuckled as they sat back down "and one last toast to the other happy couple on their engagement, Franklin and Sasha." Sasha out stretched her hand showing of the three carat diamond ring Franklin had bought her. The table cheered as everyone clinked their glasses together happy and laughing.

2 DAYS LATER CHRISTMAS EVE

Trevor, Storm, Lightening, Sasha, Franklin, Michael and his family were sitting comfortably in Michael's living room by the glowing Christmas tree. Trevor and Storm were on the couch as Storm snuggled into his arm with a cup of hot chocolate. Tracey and Jimmy sat on the floor by the tree, close to the presents. Michael sat on the chair that he pulled from the kitchen table as Amanda sat on his lap, her arms holding him. Sasha and Franklin laid on the sofa recliner under a blanket, cuddling. Christmas carols played softly in the back as the smell of fresh baked chocolate cookies hung in the air.

"Well isn't this nice. The first Christmas in a long time where I got to share it with the ones I love."

"Yeah well you aren't getting any younger; we don't know how many Christmas's you got left in ya, so we thought we would all stop by!" Trevor laughed as the whole room started to giggle.

"Look whose talk'n you old bastard." Michael joked back, laughing as he passed Trevor and Franklin a cigar to celebrate. They both lit it, taking in long satisfying puffs.

"Well I think a family photo would be nice don't you?" Amanda suggested as she got off of Michaels lap to set up the camera.

"That's a great idea, come on everybody gather around the tree!" Michael said as he rounded everyone up. Franklin got up putting out his cigar, same with Michael. As they all got in formation, Amanda ran from the camera to squeeze in to the group.

Storm felt something hit her as she looked up and saw Trevor with his cigar "Put that out for the picture!" she ordered.

"No, I'll look cool!"

"Fine" she chuckled as she turned back to the camera.

"Ready, everyone…? Say 'Merry Christmas'" Michael said smiling. Everyone repeated as they waited for the flash. Just as Trevor went to open his mouth to say it his cigar fell from his mouth hitting the tree and setting it ablaze.

"Oh shit" Trevor said as he turned to face the tree.

"Trevor, not again, Amanda go grab the fire extinguisher!"

"O. M. G. someone grab the presents." Tracey Squealed.

"Shit, man, Trevor what did you do!"

_**Click**_the flash went off. Everyone frantically ran to save the presents and put out the tree and the picture that took was one for the memory book.

_**End. **_

Thank you everyone who read and followed my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. Your comments and feedback are much appreciated and I can't wait to read them. If you have any other further questions or comments just sent me a message and I will be sure to respond! Thanks again!

-Jenny


End file.
